A vida após
by lilubowie
Summary: Harry se ajusta a sua nova vida após a queda de Voldemort. Escrito usando o máximo de informações que a JK deu sobre os personagens após o 7º livro, mas com algumas alterações  Fred voltando à vida e OC's necessários como coadjuvantes
1. Novo começo

Harry saiu da sala do diretor satisfeito por sua escolha de não usar mais a varinha que fora de Dumbledore. Não queria voltar para o alvoroço das pessoas no salão principal mas precisava dar um ultimo adeus a seus amigos que pereceram na batalha. Fred, Lupin, Tonks... todos vítimas daquela guerra.

O clima era péssimo. Muitas pessoas choravam, havia gente mutilada, muitos corpos, famílias chorando e outros cujas lágrimas já pareciam ter secado.

E escola estava parcialmente destruída, grandes blocos de pedra das paredes caídos no chão, as janelas que antes foram belos vitrais agora estilhaçadas e poças de sangue em alguns lugares.

Não havia tempo para cuidar dessas coisas, no entanto. Consertar o castelo ficaria para depois. Muitas pessoas precisavam de ajuda naquele momento.

Uma das mesas do salão estava repleta de comida, mas poucas pessoas pareciam interessadas. Alguns, passado o trauma inicial de perder entes queridos começavam a se aproximar dela e beliscar alguma coisa.

Harry andava pelo salão procurando aqueles que considerava a sua família: os Weasley. Vira o corpo de Fred Weasley mais cedo e sabia o quanto deveriam estar abalados, especialmente George, que nunca se apartara do irmão gêmeo.

Havia muito mais gente agora, outros bruxos que não estavam antes na batalha agora se encontravam espalhados pelo salão e, pelo uniforme, pode notar que se tratavam de curandeiros que tinham vindo do hospital São Mungus para ajudar com os feridos.

Dois curandeiros, um mais jovem de barba negra e cabelos ondulados um pouco compridos que o faziam parecer um discípulo de Che Guevara e outro com um ar austero estavam discutindo. Pelo que Harry pegara da conversa de longe parecia que o bruxo mais novo queria fazer um procedimento com o qual seu chefe não concordava. Notou que estavam justamente junto da família Weasley, que observava apreensiva e com uma vaga expressão de esperança brilhando nos olhos.

- O que está acontecendo? – Harry aproximou-se de Gina.

O bruxo mais novo agora bradava a plenos pulmões com seu superior, como se não temesse mais nenhuma reprimenda.

- Ele vai morrer de qualquer jeito, Hipocrates! Se não der certo, isso é, e eu tenho certeza...

- Nunca foi feito antes, Dacius! Sua teoria é fantástica, recebeu recomendações de prêmios mas é SÓ uma teoria.

A família Weasley parecia realmente muito ansiosa, a tinha lágrimas em seus olhos e esfregava suas mãos, observando atentamente os dois curandeiros.

- Aquele bruxo de óculos... o mais novo - Gina sussurrou, e Harry pode ver que ela também tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um esboço de sorriso nos lábios – ele.. ele acha que pode salvar Fred.

- Salvar Fred? – Harry ficou admirado – mas como... avada kedavra... nada poderia...

- Não foi avada kedavra – Rony interveio, sussurrando também – pelo menos é o que ele acha. Disse que o coração ainda está batendo mas está muito fraco... para de bater por alguns minutos e depois volta...

Harry sentiu-se como se pudesse conjurar um patronus que cobrisse a Inglaterra inteira. Havia alguma esperança então.

- e o que.. o que eles estão discutindo? – perguntou ansioso, agora estava tão nervoso quanto todos os Weasley.

- Esse bruxo mais novo diz que precisa trocar o coração. Ele quer pegar o coração de um dos bruxos que foi vítima dos dementadores... – Gina explicou, sua voz rouca.

- O outro não quer deixar.. diz que é arriscado. – Rony explicou.

- Mas... os trouxas fazem essas coisas! – Harry exclamou – Se eles conseguem, por que não um curandeiro... quer dizer... com mágica deveria ser ainda mais...

A sra. Weasley ouviu o que Harry disse, apesar de todo o transtorno. Aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para fazê-la marchar entre os dois bruxos, decidida.

- Faça o que você quiser. – o outro bruxo ficou atordoado. – ele é MEU filho. A decisão é minha. Eu quero que ele faça o que ele quiser fazer. Como ele disse, ele vai morrer de qualquer forma se ele não tentar. Deixe ele tentar! – disse, com desespero.

O bruxo mais velho finalmente assentiu com a cabeça. O mais novo deu um sorriso de gratidão à , beijando sua mão.

- Eu farei todo o possível para trazer seu filho de volta. – E virou-se para alguns outros bruxos – preciso de vítimas do beijo da morte. AGORA.

Fazia todo o sentido, Harry pensou. As vítimas do beijo da morte dos dementadores tinham suas almas sugadas para fora de seu corpo, mas seu organismo ficava intacto.

Curandeiros mais novos, provavelmente estagiários, Harry pensou, estavam trazendo corpos e colocando perto do de Fred Weasley. O bruxo mais novo fazia alguns feitiços que Harry não entendia, assim que depositavam os corpos.

- Esse aqui... – disse – Tem o mesmo sangue...

- Mas é um comensal da morte! – Rony disse, espantado – você... você vai colocar o coração de um comensal da morte no meu irmão?

- Pense por outro ângulo... é um coração que nunca foi usado – disse o mago, que colocou o corpo ao lado do de Fred Weasley.

A puxou Rony e chamou seus filhos para darem espaço ao curandeiro. Ele agora parecia nervoso, olhando rapidamente de um corpo para outro. Olhou suplicante para seu superior, que finalmente resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Diga-me o que você precisa que eu faça... – ele disse.

Durante os próximos minutos nada pôde ser visto do que acontecia com Fred. Mais curandeiros se juntaram aos iniciais e conjuraram lençóis que bloqueavam a vista de parentes a amigos. O tempo se passava a nada de alguma noticia. Os Weasley tentavam se equilibrar nas pontas dos pés com esperança de poder ver algo. Já fazia mais de uma hora e nada era dito e os curandeiros continuavam a trabalhar.

Harry pensou ter visto um jato de sangue voando pelos lençóis mas torceu para que fosse somente sua imaginação.

A clima era de total e absoluto silêncio. Por trás das cortinas improvisadas só se podia ouvir susurros ininteligíveis e toda a família Weasley, Harry incluído entre eles nessa hora, sentia-se como se seus corações pudessem pular para fora de suas bocas a qualquer momento.

Os sussurros então cessaram. Uma única palavra pode ser ouvida, e Harry reconheceu a voz do curandeiro mais jovem.

- _Enervate_.

Mais silêncio. Alguns minutos de silêncio.

Não tinha dado certo.

Mas então... alguma coisa mudou. Dacius, o bruxo que queria tanto tentar esse procedimento abriu as cortinas e saiu gritando com toda a força que seus pulmões lhe permitiam:

- EU. SOU... – deu uma pausa para tomar ar – UM GÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊNIO! – e saiu correndo pelo salão em círculos com uma risada maníaca.

Os Weasley pareciam aterrorizados.

O bruxo mais velho abriu as cortinas, saindo com a cabeça meio baixa. Não sabiam o que esperar.

Então, quando o grupo se afastou, todos podiam ver nitidamente Fred Weasley sentado, uma enorme cicatriz em forma de ipsilone que tomava todo seu peito e barriga, como se tivesse acabado de sofrer uma autópsia.

Dacius continuava a correr pelo salão com seus risos de gritando _"Chupa essa manga Gregorius!"_

- Ele conseguiu. – o bruxo mais velho suspirou, como se admitisse uma derrota para seu pupilo.

Os Weasley correram para Fred e os curandeiros se afastaram pra dar espaço à família, Havia muito sangue ao redor – não havia sido a imaginação de Harry aqueles jatos – e ele parecia extremamente frágil e pálido.

A o abraçava com lágrimas escorrendo nos olhos, assim como todos os outros Weasley.

- Senhora... cuidado.. ele ainda está frágil... dê alguns minutos... – o curandeiro advertiu. A ficou relutante em soltar o filho antes dado como morto, mas consentiu, sentando-se no chão ao seu lado e afagando seus cabelos.

Fred parecia muito, mas muito confuso com todo aquele alvoroço.

- Achamos que você estava morto! – George exclamou, ajoelhando-se do lado do irmão. Lágrimas de felicidade também tilintavam em seu rosto sardento.

- Acho que eu estava... – Fred respondeu – era como se eu pudesse ver tudo que estava acontecendo... – respondeu, meio rouco.

O abraçou o filho com cuidado, sendo seguido pelo restante da família ruiva.

- Então... acabou, tudo? – Fred olhou à sua volta, como se finalmente percebesse o que estava acontecendo – Ele se foi?

Harry respondeu fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Tudo acabara bem.

Depois que conseguiram finalmente alcançar Dacius e acalmá-lo, outras três pessoas que passaram pelo mesmo que Fred foram igualmente ressuscitadas. Nada pode ser feito, no entanto, para a grande maioria das vítimas, como Remus Lupin e Tonks, que haviam sido vítimas da maldição da morte.

- eu tenho um coração de comensal da morte? – Fred exclamou, estava agora mais corado e conseguia se sentar sem ajuda – Iraaado...

- Você está achando divertido? O coração de um comensal dentro de você? – Rony disse indignado.

- Deve ser novinho em folha... aposto que nunca foi usado! – ele sorriu, usando a mesma piada, ou comentário infame que seu curandeiro havia feito por coincidência, - Ei, Harry.. minha cicatriz é maior! – disse, apontando animadamente para o ipsilone vermelho em seu peito.

- Mas a sua ninguém vê... a minha é muuuuuito melhor – George disse, afastando os cabelos de sua orelha mutilada.

Harry riu a discussão dos dois.

A estava dando um abraço talvez apertado demais no curandeiro Dacius naquele momento, agradecendo. Podia-se notar que ele estava tendo dificuldades de respirar.

- Molly... deixe o moço em paz... – Arthur Weasley afastou a esposa, cumprimentando o mago – seremos eternamente gratos, eternamente gratos, .

- Ah... me chame de Dacius... parece tão... velho... - ele sorriu.

- Você deveria receber um prêmio! – exclamava a sra. Weasley, animada.

A euforia com a volta de Fred Weasley era tanta que Harry mal podia pensar em tudo mais que acontecera e o sentimento parecia geral. Ressentia-se pela morte de outros amigos, evidentemente, mas a dor da perda ficaria para depois.

Os gêmeos reunidos já começavam a fazer planos para a retomada da loja.

**A/N: Quando eu resolvi escrever fanfiction a idéia era usar o máximo de elementos cânon possível, mas eu não podia deixar o Fred morto... apesar de tudo que a JK disse, tendo o George batizado o filho dele em homenagem ao irmão e tudo mais, afinal, é perfeitamente possível homenagear pessoas vivas, haja vista que a filha do Percy se chama Molly. De mortes depressivas já basta o Sirius, o Lupin e a Tonks. Os gêmeos são essenciais.**


	2. Seis meses após

Harry estava acordado há mais de meia hora mas não sentia a menor vontade de se levantar, havia simplesmente coisas demais para processar em sua cabeça. A guerra havia terminado, Voldemort finalmente tivera seu fim, mas tudo isso ao preço terrível de muitas vidas.

Resolvera se mudar temporariamente para um quarto de uma pensão em Hogsmeade. Por mais que considerasse os Weasley como uma família e fosse recíproco não se sentiria bem na toca, ao menos não naquele momento. Tinha muitas coisas para organizar em sua cabeça.

Além disso, o vilarejo, assim como muitos lugares atingidos pelos comensais da morte, precisava de toda a ajuda possível para ser reconstruído, e ele estava feliz em poder fazer algo, o trabalho aliviava seus pensamentos.

Já fazia seis meses desde a batalha de Hogwarts e boa parte da vizinhança já se encontrava em seu mais perfeito estado, algumas lojas, no entanto, continuavam vazias, tendo seus donos fugido ou sido vítimas dos ataques durante a guerra. Pouco a pouco as pessoa começavam a voltar, comerciante abriam suas portas e tudo voltava à habitualidade, as pessoas pareciam felizes e, dessa vez, ninguém mais parecia temer um retorno dos bruxos das trevas.

Não passara todo esse tempo enfurnado em Hogsmeade, é claro. Fazia visitas constantes à toca para visitar seus amigos e, em especial, sua namorada.

Os gêmeos eram as pessoas mais difíceis de ver na Toca, já que haviam se mudado para o apartamento em cima da sua loja, mas naquele dia que Harry resolvera aparecer para o almoço, os Weasley estavam presentes em peso.

George anunciara seu noivado com Angelina Jhonson, cujos pais haviam morrido durante o breve reinado de Voldemort e seus comensais e a sra. Weasley resolveu de bom grado assumir os compromissos de mãe do noivo e da noiva na organização do que prometia ser um grande evento.

Fred cantarolava "fura-olho, fura-olho" para o irmão, fazendo indiretas quanto ao fato que ele é que havia convidado Angelina primeiro para sair, no baile do torneio tribruxo anos antes.

Harry sabia que ele estava feliz pelo irmão e que nunca gostara de Angelina como mais do que uma amiga, só gostava de fazer drama e se divertir à custa dos dois.

- Oh... a traição! – Dizia, colocando a mão sobre a testa com um ar dramático sempre que via os dois juntos.

Naquele momento a sra. Weasley analisava com sua nova candidata a nora as possibilidades de flores, auxiliada por Gina e Hermione. Por algum motivo, esqueceram-se convenientemente de convidar Fleur para dar seus palpites. Angelina já estava se sentindo muito à vontade na sala conturbada da toca, cercada por suas auxiliares. Os garotos limitavam-se a ouvir.

"E lírios com rosas?" Ginny indagou, apontando para uma fotografia

"Lírios brancos são um tanto quanto fúnebres... acho que a ocasião pede todos os sinais de alegria" Hermione interveio.

"Por isso que entrarei com um girassol na lapela!" interrompeu George alegremente, fazendo com que Ron cuspisse longe o suco que estava tomando em um violento acesso de tosse. A sra. Weasley lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação mas Angelina gargalhou alto.

"Na lapela pode ficar um tanto quanto extravagante, mas acho uma boa idéia para a decoração... grandes e alegres girassóis e gérberas!" Angelina sorriu.

"Sabe, esse negócio de flor na lapela me lembrou um palhaço trouxa que uma vez vimos em um dos filmes que o papai tem ali na garagem..." Fred disse, olhando para seu irmão com um sorriso maquiavélico que o gêmeo parecia começar a compreender.

"Vocês não ousem!" a exclamou irritada. Já fazia algum tempo desde que Fred voltara à vida e ela se sentia completamente à vontade pra brigar com ele como de costume.

Hermione conjurou um vaso e algumas flores e as meninas começaram a analisar as combinações. Isso poderia levar algum tempo.

Os meninos reuniram-se na cozinha, onde beliscavam um bolo que estava arrumado demais para que eles pudessem estar fazendo isso.

"E então Harry, resolveu aceitar a proposta de Kinglsey e se juntar aos aurores?" questionou George. "Rony nem titubeou quando recebeu a carta convite."

"Um emprego no ministério _E_ um diploma honorário de Hogwarts sem ter que passar pelo sétimo ano? Pra que diabos eu teria que pensar pra aceitar?" Rony exclamou animado.

"Respondi a Kinglsey pessoalmente ainda ontem, ele estava observando as obras em Hogsmeade. Resolvi aceitar a proposta também" Harry respondeu. "Terminar o que começamos..." deu um tapinha amigável nas costas de Rony.

"Hermione voltou para Hogwarts... achou que seria mais _prudente_" Rony resmungou. "Kingsley está interessado em chamá-la para o ministério também, sabe? Ele estava comentando ontem... ficou bastante impressionado com as idéias dela do F.A.L.E. e achou que será uma aquisição importante pro ministério..."

"Trabalhar com elfos domésticos?" Fred e Jorge perguntaram juntos "Fazer o que?"

"Bom... algumas famílias antigas fugiram da Inglaterra deixando tudo pra trás, inclusive seus elfos... outros foram presos e ainda há os mortos... o departamento de criaturas mágicas está abarrotado com esses casos e eles não sabem o que fazer. Não podem voltar para suas antigas famílias porque foram dispensados, mas não querem fazer outra coisa, isso é... não sabe fazer outra coisa que não seja cuidar de uma família de bruxos." Harry respondeu.

"Como os elfos de Hogwarts que se enfezaram com Hermione..." Rony lembrou.

"Exatamente." Disse Harry, tomando um gole de chá.

"Mas me diga, Harry... mudando de assunto... você pretende ficar em Hogsmeade indefinidamente?" George perguntou.

"Não sei... tenho que ver como será esse negócio de auror... sei que seus pais me convidaram várias vezes para ficar aqui mas... acho que não me sentiria bem..."

"Entendo... ah, de qualquer forma você sempre está por aqui, é praticamente um Weasley honorário... e pelo jeito que as coisas andam com Ginny, logo logo será oficialmente membro da família, eh?" George piscou marotamente. "Bom... não quero nem ver o que que vai sair dessa reunião _casamentista_ então vou voltar para a loja... muitas coisas a preparar..."

"Muuuitas coisas" Fred concordou. "Não descarte ainda a idéia da flor..."

"Eu não acho que casamentista seja realmente uma palavra George..." Hermione surgiu na cozinha, balançando a cabeça.

"Que seja, fui!" despediu-se George antes de sumir aparatando para sua loja.

"E a vida em Hogwarts, como vai? Mal tivemos tempo de conversar desde que cheguei aqui hoje... você e todos esses preparativos..." Harry sorriu.

"Bom, temos que agilizar, não é? Pudemos sair esse fim de semana de Hogwarts, eu e Gina, mas não poderemos ajudar mais até as férias de natal. Ah... é bom estar de volta a Hogwarts..."

"Muitos do nosso ano voltaram?" Rony perguntou.

"Ah, sim... a grande maioria, na verdade. Até mesmo Neville, que também recebeu proposta de emprego de Kingsley... acho que ele se sentiu muito tentado na verdade, mas o medo de sua avó falou mais alto" ela riu.

"E os alunos da Sonserina?" Harry perguntou curioso "como estão depois de tudo? A maioria está com os pais encarcerados, mortos ou fugitivos..."

"Acho que é a casa que tem menos alunos no momento. Do nosso ano mesmo acho que só voltaram Parkinson, Zabini, Nott e Malfoy... Ouvi Zabini dizer a Malfoy que muitos alunos resolveram terminar seus anos em Durmstrang."

"Hunf... melhor pra Hogwarts sem essa gente..." Rony resmungou.

"Mas diga, como Malfoy está se comportando?" Harry parecia curioso.

"Ele está... mudado. Não está exatamente amigável, mas ao menos demonstra civilidade com as outras pessoas. Luna algumas semanas atrás esbarrou nele derrubando vários livros e ele até ajudou-a a recolhê-los do chão."

Rony ficou boquiaberto com essa afirmação de Hermione. "Esse é o mesmo Malfoy que estamos falando? O mini comensal? Que tentou matar Dumbledore?"

"Tentou mas não teve coragem..." Harry interveio "E no fim ele acabou dando as costas a Voldemort, talvez tenha caído em si. Dumbledore sempre achou que ele tinha alguma chance de redenção. Tenho pena dele agora, depois de tudo. Com o pai que tem, não é como se ele tivesse muita escolha... Acho que a mãe dele não é de toda má... eu não estaria vivo se não fosse por ela."

"Sei... você contou essa história..." Rony parecia aborrecido e desconfiado ainda.

Harry resolveu apelar para uma mudança de assunto "E os professores?"

"Ah, sim!" respondeu Hermione, percebendo a intenção de Harry "Bom.. McGonnagal agora é a diretora... e continuamos com quase todos os professores... Slughorn está como professor de poções ainda é diretos da Sonserina, temos novos professores apenas para transfiguração e Defesa conta as artes das trevas."

"Quem são?" os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

"Temos Pye... acho que você vai se lembrar dele Rony, ele era o Curandeiro estagiário que cuidou do seu pai, resolveu dar aulas por enquanto depois que os pacientes começaram a desconfiar da capacidade dele por ele ser muito novo ainda e Savage... ele era auror mas foi requisitado para dar aulas em Hogwarts porque ninguém queria o emprego, então ele está por lá até alguém se oferecer... mas não sei quanto tempo os dois ficarão por lá... Savage está louco para voltar pro ministério e Pye anda investigando formas de ingressar numa faculdade de medicina trouxa..."

"Vocês acham que alguém da nossa época vai acabar se tornando professor?" Rony disse, pensativo.

"Bom... é provável. Sabe... a professora Sprout anda dando indiretas a Neville sobre se aposentar e que ele deveria se especializar em herbologia para ficar com o seu lugar. E ouvi ainda alguns dias atrás Nott perguntando a McGonagall depois do jantar o que ele precisaria estudar e fazer para ser admitido em Hogwarts como professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas..." Hermione contou.

"Considerando que o pai dele era do círculo intimo de Voldemort ele deve saber bastante sobre _artes_ das trevas, não sei quanto a _defesa_..." comentou Rony, cínico.

"Mas ele não fazia parte da turma de Malfoy" Harry lembrou "E não lutou de nenhum dos lados na guerra, só não sei se foi convicção ou impossibilidade..."

"Impossibilidade?" Hermione perguntou, confusa.

"Ele estava preso no porão da mansão dos Nott. O pai o prendeu lá para protegê-lo... passou meses confinado só na companhia do elfo doméstico da família, só foi encontrado quando os aurores conseguiram quebrar os feitiços de proteção para fazer uma batida."

Hermione fez uma expressão horrorizada.

"Como você ficou sabendo disso, Harry?" Rony parecia ainda mais interessado na conversa.

"Kingsley. Eles estão investigando as casas de todos os ex-seguidores de Voldemort. Com a exceção dos Malfoy, que comprovadamente deixaram o lado de Voldemort antes do seu fim por causa de Narcisa Malfoy, todos foram presos e tiveram seus bens confiscados pelo Ministério. Mas o caso dos Nott foi complicado... o velho morreu durante a batalha e o filho não tinha culpa alguma registrada, então tem que devolver todos os bens após as investigações."

"Dá pra entender porque ele quer tanto voltar a Hogwarts... imagine voltar a uma casa sozinho, ainda mais depois de ter ficado preso nela por meses..." Hermione se arrepiou. "Ah, Harry... ainda falando de Hogwarts..." ela interrompeu "Hagrid está precisando de uma visita sua... ele anda meio deprimido depois que canino morreu..."

"Canino morreu?" Harry ficou surpreso, Hermione respondeu afirmando com a cabeça.

"Temos ido vê-lo todo fim de tarde, eu, Luna, Ginny e Neville, mas ele sente muito a sua falta."

Harry corou, não devia ter negligenciado Hagrid dessa forma, tendo ele sido sempre um de seus maiores amigos, em todos os sentidos. "Irei vê-lo ainda essa semana." Garantiu.

"Bom, melhor voltar... as meninas vão sentir minha ausência logo e não quero enfezar a sra. Weasley... afinal, vai que eu termino realmente casando com Rony?" brincou.

"Pensarei no seu caso..." Rony sorriu.

O resto do dia correu tranqüilamente na Toca. Harry e Rony discutiram sobre suas futuras carreiras de aurores e jogaram um pouco de xadrez, Harry perdendo todas as partidas, e as meninas continuaram com os planos do casamento. Embora tivessem chegado a uma conclusão sobre as flores ainda havia muitas coisas a serem resolvidas que faziam Harry e Rony sinceramente pensarem em um dia simplesmente seqüestrarem suas respectivas namoradas pra algum lugar insólito e voltarem casados só para evitar uma festa de casamento.

Harry já estava se preparando para voltar para seu quarto em Hogmeade quando uma grande coruja cinza atravessou a cozinha deixando um envelope imponente em sua frente. Observando o remetente viu tratar-se de uma correspondência de Gringotes, o que lhe pareceu estranho já que nunca antes recebera correspondência do banco dos bruxos antes. Resolveu abri-la ali mesmo.

" _Sr. Harry Potter,_

_O Banco Gringotes vem, por meio desta, solicitar sua presença dentro dos próximos quinze dias para verificar a regularidade de seus cofres e negócios._

_Cordialmente,_

_Brogog_

_Gerente de contas"_

Harry ficou ainda mais confuso após ler a carta. Que se lembrasse, possuía apenas um cofre com o ouro que seus pais lhe haviam deixado e que fora tão útil nos seus últimos anos. E por que ele teria que ir até o banco verificar isso?

"Ah... Gui estava comentando sobre isso ainda ontem, sabe? A segurança do banco foi questionada depois que conseguimos entrar no cofre dos Lestrange, estão pedindo para as pessoas verificarem se tem algo faltando em seus cofres."

Harry corou e teve que segurar sua língua para não comentar o que estava se passando em sua cabeça... não fazia a menor idéia de quanto dinheiro tinha em Gringotes, seus pais lhe deixaram uma boa soma e ficava encabulado de dizer algo na frente de Rony, cuja vida sempre foi tão regrada quanto a dinheiro. Mas a sua situação agora melhoraria... o trabalho de auror era bem pago e os três receberam uma gorda recompensa junto com suas Ordens de Merlin por serviços prestados à comunidade mágica na queda de Voldemort.

Na época Hermione comentou animada que foram os bruxos mais jovens da história a receber a Ordem de Merlin.

"Hum... é... acho que passarei lá amanhã então. Estou precisando mesmo ir até o Beco Diagonal comprar algumas coisas... Você esteve lá não faz muitos dias... sabe se a Animais Mágicos já voltou a atender?"

"Ah, já... eles estão com muitas coisas novas também, uns bichos que nunca vi antes. Está pensando em comprar outra coruja?"

Harry se entristeceu ao lembrar de Edwiges que morrera enquanto tentavam escapar dos comensais da morte. Sentia muita falta de sua companhia mas ainda não tinha pensado em comprar outra coruja.

"Na verdade, estava pensando em comprar algo para Hagrid. Ele que me comprou Edwiges no meu primeiro ano..." explicou, ainda sentido pela lembrança da coruja branca.

"Só nada muito perigoso, lembre-se que nós vamos continuar visitando ele em Hogwarts!" Rony advertiu, preocupado quanto ao histórico de animais de estimação de Hagrid. Harry riu.

Harry recebeu um abraço apertado da antes de ir embora e passou um bom tempo se despedindo de Gina que estava relutante em deixá-lo ir. Apenas com a promessa de ver Harry poucos dias depois quando ele fosse visitar Hagrid em Hogwarts ela consentiu em soltá-lo de seu abraço e despediu-se com mais alguns beijos. Veria Rony logo pois naquela mesma semana começariam seus trabalhos no Ministério da Magia então a despedida dos dois resumiu-se a um até logo e um aceno de longe – até porque Gina continuava grudada firmemente em Harry.

Além do presente para Hagrid, que ele pretendia visitar naquela mesma semana, Harry planejava ainda ver seu afilhado, que ainda não conhecera, um fato que o deixava imensamente envergonhado.

Não é que não tivesse visitado ainda o menino por puro descaso, mas sentia-se ainda muito culpado pela morte de Remus e Tonks, assim como de tantos outros que perderam a vida nas mãos dos comensais da morte. Mas fizera a promessa de cuidar de Teddy e pretendia cumpri-la, custasse o que fosse.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou cedo e animado para cumprir o que tinha planejado. Enviara no dia anterior uma coruja a Andrômeda Tonks que respondeu que ficaria feliz em recebê-lo para o almoço para que pudesse passar a tarde conhecendo o afilhado. Queria comprar alguma coisa de presente, mas não encontrou nenhuma loja aberta em Hogsmeade que pudesse ajudá-lo, de forma que teria de fazer uma visita ao Beco Diagonal.

Foi difícil passar por todas as pessoas que queriam cumprimentá-lo no Caldeirão Furado, a reação dos bruxos que se aglomeravam em torno dele era ainda maior que a euforia demonstrada pelos clientes do bar d primeira vez que estivera lá com Hagrid. Todos queriam apertar a mão do garoto que, de uma vez por todas, aniquilara o Lorde das trevas.

Depois de muitos cumprimentos e badalação, Harry finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar dos bruxos animados pagando uma rodada de bebidas para todos no bar em comemoração ao fim dos comensais e fugindo para o Beco Diagonal enquanto todos estavam distraídos.

Passou pela vitrine de algumas lojas sem saber exatamente o que procurava. Teddy não tinha mais que seis meses ainda, então uma vassoura não lhe seria de valia alguma ou qualquer equipamento de quadribol, não fazia a menor idéia de qual tamanho ele teria então roupas estavam fora de questão também. Analisou todas as vitrines pelas quais passava mas tudo parecia inadequado para uma criança tão pequena.

Finalmente, quando tudo parecia perdido, achou a loja que precisava. Devia ser nova, pois não lembrava de tê-la visto antes no Beco Diagonal, ou talvez isso fosse porque nunca antes procurara por brinquedos.

Tinha uma fachada de madeira muito bem cuidada e uma grande vitrine de vidro através da qual podia-se ver pequenas bailarinas de porcelana que dançavam, palhacinhos que jogavam tortas uns nos outros, uma réplica em miniatura do trem de Hogwarts passeava por trilhos que flutuavam e bolhas de sabão colorias pairavam pela loja. Decididamente encontraria algo ali para Teddy.

O pequeno Lupin ainda era muito pequeno para muitos dos brinquedos por ali, é verdade... Harry reconheceu em um canto da loja as vassouras de brinquedos nas quais vira crianças brincando na copa de quadribol. Talvez alguns anos mais tarde, pensou.

Acabou levando um urso de pelúcia que mudava de cor quando apertado, um babador auto-limpante que achou que seria muito útil para Andrômeda e um patinho de borracha que, conforme demonstrou a vendedora, nadava sozinho na banheira.

Saiu feliz da loja com suas aquisições em bonitos embrulhos. Faltava agora o presente de Hagrid.

Animais Mágicos era possivelmente a loja mais barulhenta da rua. Toda sorte de animais poderiam ser encontrados lá, desde gatos e corujas a coelhos com a capacidade de se transformar em cartolas. Harry pensou se Andrômeda lhe permitiria dar um desses coelhos a Teddy. A loja parecia mais abarrotada de animais do que da ultima visita de Harry, havia uma grande variedade de pássaros tropicais que não vira antes, macacos, felinos variados e lagartos. Naquele dia em especial, estranhamente, o barulho dos animais parecia dividir o ambiente com músicas alegres que parecia, extremamente familiares a Harry.

"Harry Potter! Que honra...Um grande prazer em conhecê-lo, um grande prazer mesmo... Zenobius Tatcher" o bruxo atrás do balcão o cumprimentou assim que o viu, jogando um biscoito dentro de uma gaiola e fechando a porta assim que um pássaro colorido que antes voava pela loja entrou para buscá-la. Essa tinha sido a reação de todos os lojistas que Harry encontrara até aquele momento, toda a exaltação de verdadeiros fãs..

Harry percebeu que o pássaro engaiolado em cima do balcão o observava com muito interesse também.

"Bonitos, ahn? Estou prevendo que será a nova moda! Trouxe todo um carregamento da América do Sul e da Austrália" o vendedor disse animado. "Tão inteligentes quanto as corujas com um diferencial ainda melhor: eles falam!"

"Olááááááá." O grande pássaro vermelho disse.

"Olá." Harry respondeu meio incerto.

"Olááááááááááááááááááááááá" o pássaro disse novamente.

"É uma arara..." o vendedor explicou impacientemente, colocando a gaiola junto às outras "São as mais burras, não falam muita coisa, mas são ótimas para carregar encomendas grandes que as corujas não conseguem, mas ah... veja este aqui..." ele retirou de uma das gaiolas uma cacatua branca com uma elegante crista amarelada que pareceu muito contente de subir em sua mão. "Este é Lori, uma cacatua australiana... vou te mostrar como são espertos esses bichinhos... você não precisa sequer escrever sua mensagem, é só dizer e ele comunicará ao destinatário..."

"Ah... quase como um telefone..." Harry concluiu.

"Você conhece telefones? Ah, sim... claro... você viveu com os muggles muito tempo, não é?" Harry ficou surpreso quanto ao dono da loja saber esses detalhes, mas o bruxo logo emendou "minha sobrinha estudou com você em Hogwarts. Hanna Abbot" ele sorriu.

Zenobius colocou o pássaro em um poleiro, deu uma tossida e começou a ditar uma mensagem "Ao senhor Harry Potter. Diga a ele que a Animais Mágicos oferecerá um bom desconto para qualquer compra sua em nossa loja."

O pássaro olhou para Harry e de volta para o vendedor parecendo confuso.

"Ele está na sua frente!" o pássaro exclamou e Harry podia jurar que conseguia notar um tom de indignação em sua voz.

"Eu sei, mas quero que você mostre o que sabe fazer, como você fala..."

"Eu estou falando." O pássaro respondeu. Zenóbio o fitava com um olhar de quem pensava se seria possível fazer uma canja de cacatua e Harry precisava segurar o riso.

"Ave insolente..." resmungou

"Eu... pensei ter ouvido música antes de entrar aqui..." Harry tentou mudar de assunto rapidamente antes que o vendedor resolvesse esganar o pássaro branco.

"Oh! Sim! Temos alguns muito bem trinados... veja só... aqui temos um papagaio do congo que canta perfeitamente as músicas de Celestina Warbeck e... Ah! Sim... sim... vivendo com muggles você deve conhecer as músicas deles, certo?"

Harry afirmou que sim com a cabeça, meio confuso.

"Ah! Tenho a coisa perfeita para você aqui..." disse animadamente – ele parecia dizer 'Ah!' com uma freqüência incrível, Harry notou, "chegaram semana passada... consegui um bom desconto neles porque os bruxos não conhecem as músicas dos muggles ou não gostam delas" dizia enquanto abria uma portinha no fundo da loja. Voltou de lá com uma grande gaiola com cerca de dez pequenos periquitos com cores diferentes, parecia muito satisfeito com os pássaros. "Eles cantam qualquer música dos Beatles!" disse orgulhoso.

"Mas os Beatles eram quatro..." Harry disse, aproximando-se na gaiola para ver melhor os passarinhos que empoleiravam-se lado a lado agora.

"Ora, mas eles precisam fazer o instrumental também, não é? Veja só... hum..." ele pensou por alguns segundos, "Ah! _Love me do_"

Para a surpresa de Harry os periquitos começaram animadamente a cantar a música, os quatro pássaros do meio fazendo os vocais e os demais imitando instrumentos musicais. Eram absurdamente bem afinados, tal qual uma reprodução de um disco. Já havia comprado alguns presentes para Teddy mas não resistiu e ficou com os passarinhos também. Afinal, o pequeno não teria a chance de conhecer seu avô, Ted Tonks que era muggle e seria uma boa forma de entrar em contato com essa parte do mundo que ele desconheceria vivendo entre bruxos.

"Não quer levar um papagaio, uma cacatua?" O vendedor ofereceu, parecia determinado a empurrar a cacatua teimosa para Harry.

"Não obrigado." Ele sorriu. "Na verdade, estou procurando um cachorro... um filhote..."

"Você está morando em uma vizinhança trouxa? Temos Crups que podem ser entregues já com as caudas extras aparadas..."

"Não é pra mim.. é para um amigo. Tem que ser um cachorro grande... que possa entrar na Floresta Negra..."

"Ah! Um cachorro para Hagrid..." ele sorriu, entendendo. "Fiquei sabendo sobre canino... uma pena.. verdadeiramente uma pena... eu mesmo vendi aquele filhote..." disse pensativo.

Harry ficou aguardando para ver o que Zenobius tinha para mostrar, precisava ser um cachorro ao menos do tamanho de canino para poder ajudar Hagrid em seus deveres de guarda-caça.

"Olha... tenho a coisa perfeita para você, mas não aqui. Se me der alguns minutos pare fechar a loja te levarei à loja do meu irmão na Travessa do Tranco..."

Harry ficou desconfiado, a Travessa do Tranco tinha uma péssima reputação e dificilmente coisas boas ou lícitas saiam de lá. Percebendo a expressão do garoto, Zenobius apressou-se em garantir que o que fariam era perfeitamente legal e autorizado pelo ministério.

Deixaram a gaiola dos periquitos na loja pois seria incomodo carregá-la, buscariam-na na volta. Zenobius emprestou uma capa a Harry para que ocultasse seu rosto, mesmo após a prisão de vários comensais da morte ainda havia alguns magos suspeitos rondando aquela região. Finalmente chegaram a um casebre sombrio em uma rua estreita. Zenobius bateu na porta algumas vezes, como um código. Um mago franzino de olhos assustados atendeu a porta "Zenobius! Que está fazendo aqui? Está no meio do expediente..."

"Fiz uma pausa... trouxe um cliente interessado no seu filhote..."

O outro bruxo pareceu animado e recolheu os dois apressadamente, convidando-os a sentar em uma sala com sofás muito surrados que pareciam ter sido mastigados por criaturas diversas durante anos. Havia alguns kneazles em cima de estantes observando atentamente os dois visitantes e tapetes cheios de pelos cobriam o chão. Esperaram alguns minutos e ele voltou carregando o que parecia ser uma moita branca.

"Não é lindo?" Exclamou, colocando a bola pelud ano chão. Harry achou que parecia um puffskein gigante.

"Erm... é , mas... eu estava pensando mais em um cachorro..." disse encabulado.

"Mas ele é um cachorro... bom... não exatamente um cachorro... é uma variedade de lobo, mas são muito mansos quando domesticados, eu garanto!" o bruxo assegurou. Harry não parecia muito seguro disso, mas a bola latiu alegremente e colocou uma grande língua para fora, o que o fez concluir que possivelmente fosse verdade."

"Ele é filhote ainda..." esclareceu Zenobius, que notara a confusão na cabeça de Harry "As mães os abandonam muito cedo então a pelagem serve como camuflagem para que não sejam comidos por outros animais. Mas o pelo longo vai cair quando ele crescer... Venha... vou te mostrar os pais dele..." convidou Harry a segui-lo por uma porta aos fundos da sala que dava para o quintal.

Os cães, se era possível chamar de cão ou mesmo lobo qualquer dos dois animais que se encontrava no quintal. Pareciam uma mistura de um pastor alemão e um urso e tinham o tamanho de um bezerro. Olharam desconfiados para Harry e latiram, um latido que seria capaz de enfartar até uma pessoa com coração plenamente saudável.

Zenobius abriu o cercado que continha os cães e aproximou-se deles, que agora balançavam suas caudas alegremente e lambiam suas mãos e seu rosto. "Viu? Mansos como um gatinho..." e logo emendou para o irmão "É para Hagrid, Zulmar!"

"Eh, Hagrid não terá problema algum em cuidar dele... pra quem já teve um cachorro de três cabeças..." Zulmar sorriu.

A bola felpuda deslizou para baixo de Harry e sua língua começava a fazer uma poça de baba. Harry observou-o por alguns minutos.

"Você me vende uma coleira também?"

Harry trancou o cão, ou o que quer que fosse no seu quarto antes de partir para a casa de Andrômeda, esperando que ele não destruísse muitas coisas em sua ausência. À tarde voltaria para buscá-lo, antes de ir para Hogwarts ver Hagrid.

A casa dos Tonks ficava nos subúrbios de Londres e não foi difícil aparatar até o local com as instruções que Andromeda lhe passara na carta que enviara.

Era uma boa casa, de aparência aconchegante, havia algumas floreiras na frente e Harry podia ver mesmo da rua que tinha um quintal grande nos fundos, o que o fez pensar que Andromeda teria algum trabalho para camuflá-la dos trouxas se Teddy algum dia resolvesse voar ali.

Dirigiu-se até a porta e tocou a campainha.

- Harry Potter... ouvi falar tanto em você – uma bruxa de olhos ternos e cabelos prateados atendeu a porta. – entre... deve estar ansioso para conhecê-lo... Oh! Ele se parece exatamente com a mãe, deus o abençoe... – seus olhos marejavam quando falava da filha – mas tem bonitos olhos castanhos, como os do pai... isso é.. a maior parte do tempo... – sorriu.

Harry ficou confuso quanto ao que ela disse, mas de fato estava ansioso para conhecer seu afilhado.

- Ah... eu trouxe isso aqui... não sei onde posso deixá-los... ou se você gosta de passarinhos, posso levá-los para outro lugar se a senhora não quiser...

- Ora deixe, disso – ela sorriu – eles são lindos! Ted gostava tanto desses bichinhos... aposto que Teddy também irá adorá-los. Vamos deixá-los aqui por enquanto depois eles irão para a varanda nos fundos... Venha – chamou Harry – ele está no quarto ali em cima, mas duvido muito que esteja dormindo... ele passa o dia todo acordado...

Harry subiu pelas escadas, observando várias fotos de Tonks e não pode evitar sentir muita falta dela e de Remus. Faria todo o possível para que Teddy crescesse o mais feliz possível, mesmo com a falta dos pais. Ele sabia quão difícil era crescer sem família, mas o pequeno Lupin ao menos teria sua avó e o padrinho.

O quarto do bebê era tão aconchegante quanto aparentava o resto da casa. Paredes brancas adornadas com alguns desenhos e móveis de cor clara. Estantes com brinquedos decoravam o ambiente, e algumas fotos de Tonks e Lupin estavam em cima de uma cômoda belamente esculpida.

- Ted fez todos os móveis quando soube que seria avô... – Andromeda disse, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Na frente da janela estava o berço, adornado com um mosquiteiro e um móbile com miniaturas de pegasos que se moviam batendo suas asas em movimentos sincronizados. O pequeno Teddy Lupin tentava pegar os cavalinhos e bufava frustrado por não alcançá-los com seus braços minúsculos.

Andromeda pegou o bebê do berço e depositou-o nos braços de Harry, que achou mais seguro ficar sentado em uma cadeira de balanço enquanto fazia isso já que nunca tinha segurando uma criança antes.

- Oi Teddy – disse, emocionado – Sou seu padrinho, Harry... – a criança esboçou um sorriso para ele, agarrando seu dedo com curiosidade.

Harry abriu os outros presentes que trouxera, mostrando todos para o bebê que parecia particularmente interessado no urso de pelúcia. Cada vez que o urso mudava de cor, Teddy mimetizava mudando a cor de seu próprio cabelo e rindo.

Então era_ isso_ que Andromeda quis dizer quando falou que os olhos eram castanhos a maior parte do tempo, Harry pensou. Ele era um metamorfomago assim como sua mãe.

Depois de se sentir seguro com um pouco de prática segurando a criança, Harry consentiu em descer com Andromeda para o quintal. Teddy parecia entender para onde estava sendo levado e estava muito animado.

Era um belo quintal, com uma grande árvore frondosa onde ela explicou que pretendia colocar um balanço quando o neto fosse mais velho.

Harry sorriu. Seu afilhado seria muito feliz aqui, ele não tinha com o que se preocupar.

A gaiola dos periquitos foi colocada num canto da varanda, mas deixaram a gaiola aberta para que eles pudessem conhecer melhor sua nova casa. Deram alguns vôos baixos no quintal e voltaram para perto dela, empoleirando-se na cerca da varanda.

Almoçaram assim, confortavelmente acomodados em uma mesa na varanda, onde podia-se sentir uma brisa agradável e o cheiro das muitas flores do quintal.

Ouviram as versões de Beatles dos periquitos, o que deixou Andromeda completamente encantada – ela contou a Harry que um dos primeiros show de muggles que fora quando jovem havia sido dos Beatles com Ted – e Teddy parecia maravilhado, observando de sua cadeirinha as pequenas aves.

Depois de algumas horas precisava partir. Já estava se atrasando para ver Hagrid.

Prometendo voltar em breve, deu um abraço apertado em Andromeda e afagou os cabelos do afilhado que tentava segurar suas mãos como se pedisse para que não fosse embora.

- Eu volto, Teddy... – sorriu.

A bola peluda estava relutante em sair do quarto, permanecendo grudada com seus dentes o colchão da cama. Harry teria que pensar depois em como consertar o estrado que o animal fez em seu quarto enquanto estivera fora.

Algum tempo depois e com muito esforço, auxiliado por um bife que teve que descer para comprar, conseguiu colocar a coleira no animal. Sentiu-se muito satisfeito consigo mesmo após essa façanha.

A coleira, aparentemente, tinha sido enfeitiçada, porque o cão, lobo, urso, o que fosse, parecia mais obediente. Fechou a porta cuidadosamente, torcendo para que nenhuma camareira aparecesse ali e visse o estrago causado e desceu as escadas.

Iria a pé para Hogwarts, a caminhada não era muito longa partindo de onde estava em Hogsmeade. Podia avistar a escola de onde estava, era impressionante como conseguiram reerguê-la em tão pouco tempo.

Menos de quinze minutos depois a cabana do guarda-caças já podia ser vista. Hagrid estava parado na frente dela, braços estendidos como se a estivesse protegendo de alguma coisa.

Um bruxo de vestes rosa berrante e capa lilás estava com uma mão na cintura e a outra apontando para Hagrid. Parecia muito afetado, pelo que Harry notava de seus gestos.

- Mas ela é feia! – ele exclamava – Está contaminando todo o trabalho paisagístico...

- Sai... você não vai mexer nela... – Hagrid dizia – HARRY! – ele gritou contente, assim que viu o rapaz se aproximando.

Harry olhou para os dois bruxos meio perdido quanto ao que estava acontecendo ali. Antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, Hagrid o apresentou.

- Este é o ... ele é um magiteto... Está encarregado da reconstrução da escola– Arquiteto bruxo, Harry fez uma nota mental, fazia sentido – E ele quer tirar minha cabana daqui...

- Não vou tirá-la... só quero dar uma melhoradinha... – disse o bruxo, com uma voz lânguida. – Prazer senhor Potter. Ah... fique com meu cartão... daqui mais um mês estarei completamente disponível caso você precise de meus serviços – ele sorriu. Harry pensou que ele lembrava um Lockart muito mais afeminado.

- Está bem, está bem. – o bruxo flamboyant desistiu – eu lavo minhas mãos – fez um gesto no ar como se estivesse efetivamente lavando as mãos e saiu.

Hagrid suspirava com raiva.

- Eu odeio essa bicha louca. – Disse.

Harry riu alto. Era bom ver o amigo novamente.

- Harry! Você tem um loburso! - ele disse, animado, apanhando o animal do chão. – você vai ver como ficam bonitos quando esse pelo todo cai... – afagou o bicho, aninhando-o em seus grandes braços. – Bom você aparecer, posso te dar boas dicas de como cuidar dele, eu sempre quis ter um, isso é, depois que os conheci e...

- Ele é seu, Hagrid – Harry interrompeu.

Hagrid deu um abraço em Harry, levantando o menino do chão e dizendo repetidos "obrigado, obrigado".

- Mas entre... vamos comer alguma coisa antes que esse louco volte aqui me atazanar... – abriu a porta para Harry, colocando no chão o loburso que não perdeu tempo em entrar e se aninhar perto da lareira.

Conversaram sobre as recentes mudanças em Hogwarts, Harry estava realmente impressionado com a recuperação, a escola aparentava nunca ter sido atacada.

- Não vi Fred Weasley ainda depois de tudo que aconteceu... – comentou Hagrid.

- Ah, ele está bem agora. – Harry Garantiu.

- Fiquei realmente impressionado quando me disseram que foi Dacius que o salvou... cá entre nós eu sempre achei que aquele menino não batia muito bem da cabeça...

Harry riu, lembrando-se de Luna, que era considerada maluca por grande parte dos alunos de Hogwarts. Perguntou dela para Hagrid, e de Neville... ouvira o amigo dizer que ia se declarar para Luna durante a batalha.

- Ah, eles andam se evitando, mas acho que tudo vai ficar bem... – Hagrid disse, afagando seu novo mascote – Ela deu um tremendo fora nele, sabe... acho que não quis magoar, mas ela não é muito boa com as palavras, sabe...

Harry concordou... Luna era um tanto quanto avoada e fazia freqüentemente afirmações que deixavam as pessoas constrangidas.

No fim da tarde Hermione, Gina e Neville se juntaram a eles. Gina ficou encantada com o loburso, dizendo que parecia um puffskein gigante e se decepcionou quando Hagrid a informou que ele perderia os pelos.

- Que nome você está pensando em dar a ele? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto o filhote pulava pela cabana.

- Acho que Pipoca... – Hagrid disse.

De fato, naquele momento ele parecia uma grande pipoca quicando, mas Harry sorriu pensando no quão estranho seria um lobo do tamanho de um bezerro chamado Pipoca. Mas depois de um cão de três cabeças chamado Fofo, não se podia dizer mais nada.


	3. Gringotes

Gringotes

Era simplesmente surpreendente como haviam conseguido restaurar tão rapidamente o Banco Gringotes à sua antiga imponência, aliás, tinham inclusive se dado ao trabalho, durante as reformas, de tirar as teias de aranhas acumuladas durante tantos anos e negligenciadas pelos goblins, o que deixara o ambiente muito mais agradável.

- Potter? - o goblin ao caixa inquiriu.

"Sim... eu recebi uma carta, mas creio que deva haver algum engano pois vocês falaram aqui de cofres e eu possuo apenas um... e também tem alguma coisa sobre negócios que não entendi."

O goblin pareceu deveras ofendido pela mera sugestão que pudesse haver qualquer engano da parte do banco.

"Sua correspondência está perfeitamente correta, " respondeu acidamente, mas logo continuou a explicar dado o olhar confuso do jovem à sua frente "Atingindo a maioridade o senhor agora tem acesso a todos os seus bens, que antes eram administrados pelo banco a fim de proteger seus interesses já que o senhor não possui família alguma."

"Bens?" Harry ainda estava confuso.

"Móveis, pertences de família que encontram-se guardados em um cofre separado do ouro, além de uma quantia extra em dinheiro. Entenda que a política do banco é necessária nesses casos e aconselhada pelo Ministério da Magia para que os bruxos menores de idade não sejam enganados em negociações e acabem perdendo seu dinheiro por não saberem ainda administrá propriedades até hoje foram administradas pelo banco, elas foram alugadas sem que os inquilinos soubessem da sua... titularidade."

Harry estava estupefato, ms gradualmente começava a entender, engoliu seco nervosamente. O que será que encontraria no cofre de seus pais? E que seriam essas propriedades.

O goblin retirou um feixe de documentos de uma gaveta.

"Vejo que além disso você é o legítimo herdeiro de Sirius Black."

Harry sabia disso, Dumbledore contara a ele quando pediu para que a antiga casa de Sirius pudesse ser utilizada como quartel general da Ordem da Fênix.

"Sim, eu herdei a casa..."

" – E o cofre," interrompeu o Goblin.

"Há um cofre também?" Harry estava espantado.

"É óbvio, menino tolo." O goblin estava realmente impaciente "A família Black foi uma família poderosa de bruxos e Sirius Black foi o ultimo homem de sua linhagem, sendo você seu afilhado e único herdeiro, com a extinção da família Black todos os bens passaram a te pertencer."

Harry sabia que seus pais levavam uma vida confortável e que provavelmente não teria que se preocupar com dinheiro... mas a família de Sirius, pelo que lembrava em Grimauld place e o tipo de coisas que havia no cofre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ainda mais considerando que ela dividira sua herança com Narcissa (Andrômeda obviamente havia sido deixada fora do testamento) não fazia idéia do que poderia encontrar no cofre da família Black.

O goblin se levantou enquanto Harry ainda se sentava perdido pensando no que o esperava e foi chamar outro goblin para acompanhá-lo aos cofres. A pequena criatura ficou esperando ao lado de Harry alguns minutos antes que este acordasse para a vida a percebesse o que estava acontencendo.

"Ah... sim..." levantou-se encabulado.

Harry nunca antes ficara enjoado em suas visitas a Gringotes mas dessa vez, talvez por causa do nervosismo em descobrir tantas coisas de uma só vez, mal podia esperar a hora de sair do carrinho.

A primeira parada foi em seu cofre habitual. Harry assinou ao goblin um documento certificando que tudo estava perfeitamente correto sem verificar, já que não sabia ao certo quanto ouro devia ter no cofre, era notável, ainda assim, como os montes de ouro que Hagrid lhe mostrara em sua primeira vez em Gringotes baixaram consideravalmente no curso de sete anos. Feitas as anotações pelo goblin, voltaram ao carrinho rumo ao segundo cofre.

Harry estava ansioso... que encontraria dos seus pais, da sua família? Nunca soubera nada sobre os avós. Sabia que os Potter eram puros-sangue e que eram pessoas muito mais gentis e afáveis que a família se Sirius, mas o que esperar? Enquanto divagava novamente Darog, o goblin que lhe acompanhava, deu uma tossida para trazê-lo de volta à terra.

"Senhor Potter, o cofre de sua família."

Harry esqueceu-se de respirar quando a porta do cofre foi aberta, não fosse o cutucão que levou do goblin, provavelmente teria sufocado. O Cofre era do tamanho do de Bellatrix, talvez até um pouco maior. Havia todo tipo de coisas amontoadas pelas paredes.

Além de uma boa quantidades de galeões e sicles o cofre estava abarrotado de móveis, caixas, baús e sabe-se lá mais o que. Louças estavam empilhadas em grandes mesas de madeira e havia até camas desmontadas em um canto da sala que constituía o cofre da família Potter.

Para facilitar seu trabalho, Harry notara, os goblins do banco haviam deixado pedaços de pergaminho com anotações do que estava em cada lugar, coisas como caldeirões, jóias, vestes e diversos artefatos mágicos. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Harry não foi nenhum dos objetos de aparência valiosa, mas sim um quadro parcialmente escondido por caixas. Eram seus avós.

Um casal de bruxos de aparência idosa encontrava-se sentado em um belo e imponente sofá de pernas esculpidas e estofado vermelho. A bruxa, uma senhora respeitável um pouco acima do peso, de bochechas coradas, cabelos castanhos salpicados de mechas brancas e ternos olhos pretos sorria serenamente afagando a mão de seu marido sobre seu colo, este um senhor que parecia ainda mais velho que ela com cabelos e barba muito brancos e elegantemente aparados, seus olhos cinza cobertos por um par de óculos que parecia grande demais para seu rosto.

"James... achei que nunca mais apareceria!" o velhinho do quadro praticamente gritou, muito alegre.

"Erm..." Harry não sabia como reagir. Assim como os quadros de Hogwarts o retrato de seus avós falava e interagia com as pessoas, tal qual memória daqueles que retratava. "Não sou James... sou Harry..." disse, ainda um pouco emocionado de conhecer, ainda que de uma forma indireta e artificial, seus avós paternos.

"Não seja ridículo, James... Harry sequer anda..." A bruxa balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

Harry aproximou-se do quadro, tirando as caixas que ainda ocultavam parte dele.

"Oh!" exclamou a bruxa quando Harry parou à sua frente, e ele podia notar que os olhos do das figuras no quadro começavam a marejar. "Seus olhos... você não pode ser James...Quantos anos se passaram? Você é mesmo Harry? Meu neto?"

"Dezessete anos" Harry respondeu, não sabia quantos anos o quadro passou trancado no cofre, mas imaginava que não poderia ser muito mais que um ano antes da morte de seus pais. "Sim... sou seu neto..." concluiu, emocionado.

"E seus pais?" seu avô perguntou ansioso. "Não vieram mais nos ver desde que mudaram para a outra casa e guardaram a gente aqui para evitar que fossemos atacados..."

"Meus pais..." a voz de Harry começou a falhar "meus pais morreram... Voldemort..."

Os bruxos do quadro ficaram chocados. A sra. Potter teve um acesso de choro e afundou seu rosto no ombro do , que a acalentava acariciando seus ombros.

"Querida... nós também estamos..." ele lembrou "Somos apenas memórias... devemos estar juntos com James e Lilly agora..."

"Mas e Harry? Pobrezinho... somos apenas um quadro, Jonathan, um quadro! Não posso sequer abraçar meu neto!"

Harry enxugou uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer pelo seu rosto. Por mais que gostaria de poder abraçar seus avós a possibilidade de poder conhecê-los, mesmo por meio de retrato o deixava muito feliz.

Passaram horas conversando. Impaciente, Darog, o goblin, deixou um sino com Harry para que o chamasse quando terminasse com o cofre e voltou a seus afazeres. O quadro foi extremamente útil para ajudar Harry com as coisas que precisava verificar. Não fazia a menor idéia do que eram os pertences de seus pais que ali estavam, mas como o sr. E a sra. Potter-quadro estavam naquele lugar há quase vinte anos, não havia um item sequer que não soubessem explicar ao neto.

Foi assim que ficou sabendo o por quê daqueles móveis e tantas coisas estarem no cofre: quando James e Lilly se esconderam em Godric's Hollow todos os pertences que antes estavam na casa dos Potter, na qual James crescera e Sirius depois passou a habitar, foram transferidos para Gringotes para que ficassem protegidos durante a primeira guerra contra Voldemort, já que seus pais levaram para a nova casa somente o suficiente para uma vida confortável enquanto estavam fugindo por causa da profecia.

Harry contou tudo sobre sua vida para seus avós, desde os Dursley até a segunda queda do Lorde das Trevas. Falou sobre seus amigos, sobre Hogwarts e os Weasley.

Sua avó indicou-lhe um belo presente para Gina quando contou-lhes da namorada, irmã de seu melhor amigo. Dentro de uma caixa de veludo empoeirada pelo tempo encontrava-se uma corrente prateada com um singelo e bonito pingente em forma de lírio com pequenos e delicados diamantes incrustados em suas folhas e que pertencera à sua mãe. Havia sido o primeiro presente de seu pai para ela, quando a pediu em namoro. Guardou a caixa no bolso prometendo entregá-la a Gina assim que a visse.

Relutou em sair do cofre dos Potter, queria passar mais tempo com seus avós, ainda que na forma de um quadro, mas precisava verificar o cofre que Sirius lhe deixou. Fez uma nota mental de procurar um lugar seu para morar o mais rápido possível para poder trazer o retrato e poder conversar mais com eles.

Chamou o goblin que apareceu surpreendentemente rápido, indicando para que voltasse ao carrinho. Ele começava a realmente odiar aqueles carrinhos.

Em poucos segundos já se encontravam na frente de uma nova porta. Harry deu um longo suspiro antes de entrar. Esperava sinceramente não encontrar nada muito assustador como havia na casa de Sirius no Largo Grimmauld.

Mas o que encontrou no cofre não parecia nada com as coisas sombrias da casa dos Black. Havia, como no cofre de sua família, alguns móveis elegantes, lustres, castiçais, diversas peças de decoração e itens be um bom gosto que não combinavam com a casa que conhecera. Sirius devia ter herdado daquele tio que o ajudara com dinheiro quando fugiu de casa.

Em cima de uma mesa de mármore com belíssimos pés esculpidos em prata encontrou um envelope com seu nome escrito. A letra, reconheceu, era de Sirius.

"_Meu querido afilhado,_

_Se está lendo essa carta agora, significa que eu morri. Espero que tenha sido de alguma forma útil. Espero, ainda, que você esteja bem e em um mundo sem Voldemort e seus comensais da morte._

_Quero que saiba que tenho muito orgulho de você, por quem você é, pelo jovem formidável que você se tornou e não somente pela lê,branca que você me traz de Tiago._

_Talvez tenham te explicado, com a minha morte, a família Black se extinguiu. Você, Harry, é meu único herdeiro._

_Espero que faça bom uso das coisas que aqui estão, garanto a você que nenhum objeto desse cofre está enfeitiçado ou guarda alguma ameaça._

_Depois que tudo isso acabar quero que fique com a casa no Largo Grimmauld. _

_Gostaria que pudéssemos tê-la usado como um lar um dia... eu tinha planos de, depois que conseguisse provar minha inocência, contratar alguns magitetos para fazer dela um lugar mais habitável. _

_Quero que você faça isso por mim, Harry._

_Transforme aquele lugar maldito em um lar feliz, apague as memórias ruins que ele guarda e dê um recomeço àquelas paredes._

_Desejo que seja feliz. _

_Queria estar com você para vê-lo assim._

_Com carinho de seu padrinho,_

_Sirius Black._

_PS: Peça desculpas a quem você contratar pelo que houve com o quarto principal._"

Harry não conseguiu conter as lágrimas ao terminar de ler a carta. Leu-a várias vezes antes de guardá-la no bolso.

Olhou à sua volta. Somando o conteúdo do cofre de Sirius ao de sua família ele provavelmente não teria que trabalhar nunca e ainda assim deixaria uma quantia confortável para seus filhos, se os tivesse.

Tirou do bolso da camisa o cartão do arquiteto que encontrara na cabana de Hagrid. "Jacques Stardust" estava escrito em letras brilhantes "magiteto e artista".

Realizaria o desejo de Sirius Black.


	4. Reformas

Harry e Gina já estavam esperando há mais de vinte minutos na casa do Largo Grimmauld e nada de Stardust aparecer. Será que ele esquecera?

A sala estava abarrotada de móveis e objetos de decoração diversos que ele pediu para trazer dos cofres... podiam ser bem utilizados na reforma e queria a opinião do arquiteto, magiteto que fosse, sobre eles. Gina parecia ter gostado muito de todas as coisas, o que o deixava feliz já que seu plano era dividir tudo aquilo com ela, quando fosse sua esposa.

Era por esse motivo, aliás, que tinha convencido a namorada a acompanhá-lo ao velho casarão de Sirius, queria que ajudasse a decidir sobre o que fariam com ele, afinal, apenas com ela ele poderia pensar em fazer daquele lugar o lar que o padrinho pedira.

Gina estava usando o pingente que fora de sua mãe, o que deixava Harry muito satisfeito. Já a tinha apresentado aos seus avós, ou melhor, ao retrato deles, que transmitiram sua entusiasmada aprovação do namoro. Desde aquele primeiro dia que encontrou o quadro em seu cofre, Harry não passava mais que dois ou três dias sem visitá-los.

Finalmente Stardust resolveu aparecer. E não estava sozinho, havia pelo menos uma dúzia de magos o acompanhando e Harry achou melhor convidá-los a entrar antes que as roupas chamativas assustassem os trouxas passando pela rua.

Durante todo o tempo que estivera ali esperando com Gina não tinha feito um único barulho para evitar despertar o retrato da mãe de Sirius, mas em apenas alguns segundos dentro da casa a equipe de Stardust conseguiu acordá-la.

- ESCÓRIA! TRAIDORES!

- Parente muito querida? – Stardust perguntou assustado.

- eu faria qualquer coisa pra me livrar dela, na verdade... – Harry respondeu. Sabia que Sirius diria o mesmo.

- Ótimo! – o bruxo loiro respondeu, estalando os dedos – _Entourage_! – Chamou.

Na mesma hora que chamou seus assistentes eles jogaram uma pá de algo que parecia ser cimento em cima do quadro, calando a mãe de Sirius. Como diabos eles não tinham pensado nisso antes?

Stardust começou a inspecionar a casa, fazendo barulhinhos de reprovação a cada dois minutos e ocasionalmente soltando um gritinho afetado quando via uma coisa que achava muito horrível, como o porta guarda-chuvas de pé de trasgo.

- Isso vai levar algum tempo... – disse – Estão com pressa de se casar? – Perguntou.

Gina ficou da cor de seus cabelos, talvez até um tom ainda mais vermelho.

- Ahn... acho que não tem problema demorar... acha que consegue mesmo dar um jeito nela? – disse Harry, ainda encabulado.

- Que-ri-do! – ele disse, pronunciando bem as sílabas – Te entregarei um verdadeiro palácio se me der carta branca pra cuidar _disso aqui – _enfatizou com certo desprezo pela decoração da casa. – Precisaremos comprar algumas coisas, claro, mas aí entrarei em contato quando formos mobiliá-la...

- Acho que temos móveis suficientes... eles estão ali na sala e.. –

Mas antes que Harry pudesse terminar a frase, Stardust finalmente notou os montes de coisas empilhadas na sala de visitas.

- Que Merlin me chicoteie com as tranças de Morgana! – disse. – É um legitimo Strauss Spletnick com cristais de goblins! – e se jogou no chão como se estivesse reverenciando a peça.

Gina estava mordendo os lábios com muita força para não rir do homem.

- Bom... vocês podem usar tudo que estiver aí na casa e pedir pra entregar pra Gringotes no meu cofre o que sobrar...

Stardust não estava nem ouvindo mais... seus olhinhos brilhavam enquanto ele passava a mão por tapeçarias e mesas.

- Darei noticias regularmente... não se preocupe... – disse a Harry. Os bruxos que trabalhavam com o arquiteto já haviam começado a trabalhar, arrancando os papéis de parede gastos e rasgados da casa.

- Bom, a gente pode vir aqui pra ver em alguns fins de semana também e...

- NÃO! – o bruxo disse, firme – Iria atrapalhar toda a surpresa! E não trabalho sob pressão... sou um artista! – disse indignado. E, batendo palminhas duas vezes, chamou mais alguns empregados para desempilharem os móveis.

O jovem casal achou melhor não contrariar.

Deixaram os magos arrumando a casa e foram para o Beco Diagonal. Seria interessante ver o que Fred e Jorge tinham inventado de novo desde que voltaram.

- Será que ele realmente sabe o que está fazendo, Gina? – perguntou, aflito, ao virar a esquina da casa.

- Ele parece saber... não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. – ela sorriu.

Harry Potter tinha a leve impressão que essa reforma lhe daria mais dor de cabeça do que ele imaginava.


	5. Um dia entre amigos

Passaram-se dez meses desde a ultima visita de Harry e Gina à casa do Largo Grimmauld.

Nesse tempo, Jorge e Angelina estavam casados; Teddy já estava andando e conseguia dizer, com certa dificuldade, é verdade "Arry"; Hermione se formou e começou a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, que por sua vez estava se saindo muito bem como auror em treinamento junto com Harry; Gina estav em seu sétimo e último ano em casa; Luna fugiu de casa com um rapaz chamado Rolf que conheceu em suas andanças pela floresta negra; O cão-lobo de Hagrid já estava bem maior que um carneiro; Carlinhos apareceu casado com uma bruxa ucraniana que por mais incrível que parecesse tinha um sotaque ainda pior que o de Fleur e Percy se casaria dentro de poucos meses.

E _nada _de notícias de Stardust sobre a reforma.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione andavam pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal procurando um presente para Percy e Audrey. Era difícil arranjar uma coisa apropriada considerando que a noiva era ainda mais chata que o irmão de Rony.

- Espero que nossos filhos não precisem ir para a escola ao mesmo tempo que os deles... já pensou que crianças insuportáveis esse casal vai conseguir ter? - Rony resmungou.

- Filhos, Rony? No plural? – Hermione riu.

- Ah... filho único deve ser uma coisa muito deprimente... imagina como deve ser o natal... sem ofensas, Harry!

Harry balançou a cabeça, rindo também.

- Sabe, os trouxas fazem listas de presentes... acho tão mais prático... – Hermione comentou, passando os olhos pela loja.

Havia muitas opções pela loja toda. Coisas que teriam lugar em qualquer loja trouxa – desde que ela trabalhasse exclusivamente com móveis antigos e coloniais - como mesas, aparadores, sofás, camas e guarda-roupas, mas também coisas que deixavam Harry e Hermione, que não cresceram no mundo dos bruxos, fascinados.

Havia um jogo de cadeiras de sala de jantar que se multiplicada de acordo com o número de convidados, um guarda-roupas que tinha um grande espelho na porta e que escolhia a sua roupa, bastando que você dissesse a ocasião para a qual estava se vestindo. Uma penteadeira de pés retorcidos dava dicas de maquiagem – porém sem muito tato – fez questão de apontar a Hermione que suas olheiras precisavam de um trato urgente.

Acabaram comprando, Rony e Hermione, um jogo de jantar que mantinha a comida quente, Harry, um serviço de chá cujas xícaras avisavam por sua cor se a bebida estava em uma temperatura segura para ser tomada e Gina um bonito vaso que prometia deixar as flores frescas por mais de um mês.

Ficaram satisfeitos com as compras e resolveram parar para comer alguma coisa na Mãos de Fada, uma confeitaria que abrira há pouco tempo no Beco.

Havia toda sorte de bolos, tortas e doces que se pudesse imaginar. Morangos do tamanho de pêssegos decoravam taças de mousse e o cheiro dos salgados e pães em disposição nas prateleiras incensava o ambiente com um perfume que faria até uma bailarina bulímica salivar.

Concorrendo com a Floreans & Fortescue, que mesmo após a morte do dono foi reaberta por seus sobrinhos, a confeitaria também oferecia sorvetes variados e iogurtes de cores muito interessantes.

Atrás do balcão, grandes garrafões com bebidas borbulhantes chamavam a atenção dos clientes e um caldeirão fumegando com chocolate quente deixava tudo ainda mais convidativo.

Harry, depois de muito pensar resolveu ficar com uma torta de chocolate e menta, Gina optou por uma salada de frutas variadas com sorvete, Hermione um bolo de nozes e Rony uns seis tipos diferentes de doces.

- Como você agüenta? – Hermione perguntou espantada.

- Eu tenho um estômago extra só para doces – ele respondeu, entre duas garfadas.

Ficaram observando os bruxos que apareciam na loja, todos muito satisfeitos, a maioria levando quitutes embrulhados para suas casas. Era impressionante como o Beco Diagonal tinha se recuperado, lembrando de como estivera vazio e sem vida durante o tempo em que os comensais da morte corriam soltos pelas ruas.

- Harry! Andromeda e Teddy... – exclamou Gina, animada quando os dois entraram na loja.

Gina, Rony e Hermione já tinham conhecido o pequeno Teddy Lupin e sua avó Andromeda, Harry fizera questão que seu afilhado conhecesse bem seus melhores amigos e namorada.

Teddy era absolutamente encantado com os cabelos vermelhos de Gina e ela tinha que tomar muito cuidado para que ele não enrolasse as mechas em suas pequenas mãozinhas e puxasse causando um estrago, ainda assim, quando ela ia visitar o afilhado do namorado, não havia forma no mundo que fizesse o pequeno sair de seu colo.

Andromeda reconheceu o quarteto sentado em frente a uma janela e antes que pudesse sequer levantar a mão para cumprimentá-los Teddy soltou-se de suas mãos e disparou na direção de Gina.

-Nina! – Ele gritava, pulando, pedindo para subir em seu colo. Ele estava com alguma dificuldade ainda em pronunciar algumas letras, e como o "g" estava incluído entre suas inimigas, resolveu substituir por outra coisa.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, se perguntando se o afilhado iria demorar para se dar conta que ele também estava ali.

- Ahem... e as outras pessoas, Teddy? Não vai dizer oi? – Andromeda repreendeu o neto.

- Xiu 'Arry! – ele exclamou, estendendo os braços para Harry, que o abraçou ternamente. – xiu Won, Nhioni! – resolveu mandar um beijo estalado de longe para o outro casal, que estava sentado do lado oposto da mesa.

Harry e Hermione achavam particularmente engraçada a versão dada por Teddy para o nome de Rony, que tanto lembrava o "apelido carinhoso" de Lilá Brown para ele quando os dois ainda namoravam.

Teddy estava olhando muito interessado para o prato de doces de Rony, então Gina resolveu levá-lo para escolher algum para ele.

Harry puxou uma cadeira para Andromeda.

- Obrigada, querido. Diga-me, como vão as coisas no ministério?

- Bastante caóticas, na verdade... ainda não conseguimos capturar todos os seguidores de Voldemort e alguns conseguiram escapar para países com os quais nós não temos tratados de extradição... – ele respondeu, parecendo um pouco contrariado.

- Isso aconteceu também depois da primeira queda dele... – Andromeda explicou, fazendo um aceno à garçonete para que trouxesse uma xícara de chá. – E você, Hermione? Como está no seu departamento? Muito trabalho?

- É... – ela suspirou – mais trabalho que eu esperava, na verdade. Nem todos os seguidores de Voldemort eram como os Malfoy no que diz respeito ao tratamento que davam aos elfos domésticos. Alguns não querem deixar suas famílias bruxas por nada...

- É realmente complicado... faz parte da natureza deles.

Harry se lembrou de como Winky ficou abalada quando foi dispensada pelo .

- Estamos tentando relocar alguns, cujas famílias morreram, e outros que foram libertados antes que fugissem do país... aparentemente um elfo doméstico não é uma prioridade em uma fuga criminosa... – Hermione resmungou. – A senhora não estaria precisando de um, Andromeda? – perguntou à bruxa mais velha, suplicante.

- Oh, não, minha querida. Somos só nós dois em casa, não há muito trabalho. E quero que Teddy aprenda a fazer as coisas sozinho, se tivermos um elfo em casa ele jamais vai querer arrumar o próprio quarto... – ela sorriu.

Hermione deu um suspiro.

- Não sei o que fazer com alguns deles... estão lá no departamento mas ficam deprimidos sem trabalho. Veja meus sapatos! – mostrou, estavam muito brilhantes, mas puídos nas pontas – Eles passam o dia inteiro engraxando! Esse é o único que _ainda_ não tem buracos!

- E como está o departamento agora? Conseguiu mais funcionários? - Rony perguntou, divertindo-se. Ele sempre tinha sido contra o F.A.L.E.

- Não muitos... Estamos agora em cinco, aliás, seis contando comigo: Lenora Colt, Dora Ernshaw e Edgar O'Neil, eles são nascidos trouxas e também acham que isso é escravidão – lançou um olhar de reprovação para Rony, que deu de ombros – a Parvati também resolvei participar, o que me deixou surpresa... ela não parecia muito empolgada na escola com os elfos... e Theodore Nott.

- Nott se juntou ao departamento? – Rony quase cuspiu o chá.

- Ele teve boas recomendações dos professores... por incrível que pareça ele conseguiu até uma recomendação de Hagrid. E o mais impressionante... ele colheu assinaturas dos elfos de Hogwarts indicando ele para o emprego.

Harry franziu o cenho. Por mais que Nott não fosse parte do bando de Malfoy, seu pai era um comensal, afinal de contas.

Hermione percebeu isso, e logo resolveu explicar mais.

- Ele está sendo muito útil, na verdade... estamos com medo de perdê-lo... ele quer sair para estudar mais. Os elfos gostam dele.

- E se você mandasse esses elfos pra Hogwarts? – Harry perguntou, querendo voltar ao assunto anterior.

- McGonnagall disse que se tiverem mais elfos em Hogwarts eles vão superar o número de alunos. – ela suspirou. – Eles tem novos elfos lá também... eles se casam entre si e tem filhos... eles acabam crescendo por lá.

Harry achou muito interessante, nunca tinha pensado realmente nas famílias dos elfos. Andromeda notou sua curiosidade e contou o que sabia sobre os elfos, tendo ela vindo da família Black, sabia muito sobre as tradições que envolviam as famílias antigas e seus elfos domésticos.

- Eles são dados de presente para outras famílias quando estão suficientemente crescidos – explicou – geralmente como presente de casamento... foi assim que Narcissa ganhou o dela, e Bellatrix, que acabou explodindo o seu antes de um ano usando ele como cobaia... – Fez uma expressão de verdadeiro ódio ao falar da última irmã.

Harry sentiu seus olhos marejarem um pouco quando falou do elfo de Narcissa. Sentia muita falta de Dobby.

- Eu, é claro – ela sorriu – não fui agraciada com presente algum... salvo algumas maldições da família. Ainda bem que a família de Ted era tão receptiva.

Hermione estava fazendo anotações, ninguém tinha sequer percebido de onde ela tirara o bloco de notas e a pena.

- Harry – Andromeda continuou, servindo-se de mais chá – Você ficou com a casa do Largo Grimmauld.. é um lugar muito grande pelo que me lembre, e nunca esteve sem um elfo doméstico. Entendo que você mandou Monstro para Hogwarts e acho que ele ficará melhor por lá. Por que não adota um dos elfos de Hermione?

Hermione olhou para ele com uma expressão de "diz que sim pelo amor de Merlin!".

-Bom... eu suponho que... realmente, seria melhor. Acho que Monstro não ficará muito satisfeito com a reforma.

Hermione tirou de dentro de sua minúscula bolsa um fichário e começou a folheá-lo animadamente procurando alguma coisa.

- Como está indo a reforma? – perguntou Rony, que havia buscado mais três doces e começava a mastigar o segundo.

Harry virou os olhos.

- Stardust não me deixa ver nada. Só manda cartas pedindo mais dinheiro para material. Já gastei doze mil galeões nela... ainda bem que tenho o emprego de auror, acho que minha herança toda vai ser gasta nisso.

Rony assoviou alto, impressionado. Andromeda riu.

- Era uma casa antiga, e minha tia não poupou esforços para deixá-la o mais macabra possível. Seu magiteto deve estar tendo trabalho com ela... muitos feitiços envolvidos também. Tenha paciência com ele.

Harry esperava que ela estivesse certa.

- Acha que eu consigo tirar Teddy do colo da Gina? Ele parece não querer sair de lá... – Gina estava servindo sorvete para o pequeno Lupin que parecia elétrico, Andromeda estava se divertindo observando os dois. – Tenho que fazer algumas compras ainda... preciso de bastante tempo para controlá-lo e conseguir falar com os vendedores... é tão difícil não perdê-lo de vista agora que está andando!

- Deixe ele com a gente. – Harry sugeriu – a ficará contente de ver Teddy de novo e temos a tarde toda livre... você poderia buscá-lo mais à tarde, depois que terminar as compras...

- Mamãe está com uma pira de querer netos logo. Fica cobrando Fleur e Gui disso... – Rony comentou, olhando para o seu ultimo pedaço de doce.

Ela sorriu, assentindo.

Depois que Hermione conseguiu convencer Rony que ele explodiria se comesse mais algum doce e Gina conseguiu depositar Teddy no colo de Harry para descansar seus braços, os cinco saíram da confeitaria, despedindo-se de Andromeda na rua.

O que Harry viu momentos depois quase o fez derrubar seu afilhado no chão.

Stardust descia a rua alegremente segurando um cisne branco debaixo de cada braço. Seus assistentes, ou, como ele gostava de chamá-los "Entourage", traziam carrinhos de mão com plantas diversas, pedras e até, Harry se espantou ao constatar isso, uma árvore.

- Stardust... O QUE É ISSO? – perguntou, chocado.

- Harry, Harry... você por aqui? Que beleza... não são lindos? – mostrou os cisnes, que olharam para cima de um jeito que parecia dizer "salve-me desse louco".

Harry continuou olhando para seu arquiteto como se estivesse lidando com alguém foragido de um hospício. Resolveu esperar que ele se explicasse.

- São para o jardim. – ele cedeu.

- Jardim? Que jardim? Não tem jardim naquela casa! – ele havia ido algumas vezes à casa de Sirius, mas não lembrava, de forma alguma, de ter algum dia visto um jardim.

- Tolinho... Claro que tem. O acesso é por uma porta que estava escondida atrás de uma das estantes da cozinha... acho que os moradores anteriores não gostavam muito dele, porque, aliás... que desastre de jardim... mas conseguimos dar um jeito, não se preocupe.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, mas também não teria tempo, porque logo Stardust continuou.

- Não era muito grande, mas fiz um feitiço de ampliação... Ah, como me orgulho dos meus feitiços de ampliação! – disse contente – Mas ficou muito vazio depois... conseguimos consertar colocando o lago, é verdade...

- Lago? – Harry começava a se desesperar. Mas Stardust parecia não notar e continuou falando.

- Colocamos algumas carpas e tartarugas, mas ainda assim estava muito monótono, acho que os cisnes darão um bom toque de graça, não acha? Mas bem... vamos indo que ainda há muito trabalho pela frente... – Fez um aceno com a cabeça e, sem maiores explicações ou sequer se despedir, desaparatou com seus assistentes.

Rony parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento se continuasse contendo a risada.

- Esse homem... – Harry estava tremendo, sentia uma veia pulsando em sua têmpora – vai me deixar louco...

Gina estava rindo, acompanhada por seu irmão. Hermione, no entanto, parecia nem ter notado, ainda entretida com seu fichário. Era um verdadeiro milagre que, andando com o rosto enfurnado nas páginas, não tivesse trombado em nada.

Decidiram levar Harry, que ainda parecia muito atordoado, para ver a Gemialidades Weasley. Talvez Fred e Jorge conseguissem deixá-lo mais animado.

A loja estava indo em vento e popa, era de longe o lugar mais abarrotado de clientes.

- Harry! Obrigado pelo prédio... – Fred se antecipou, abraçando-o

Depois de ir o Gringotes, Harry descobriu que entre os bens que herdou de seus pais havia vários imóveis que estavam alugados, um deles sendo justamente o ponto em que se encontrava a loja dos gêmeos.

- Não tem de que – ele respondeu – está tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou, olhando pela loja. Teddy tentava alcançar uma miniatura de palhaço que fazia truques bobos em uma prateleira.

- Maravilhoso! – Jorge respondeu pelo irmão. Estamos precisando de mais funcionários... a reposição das prateleiras está um caos, quase não conseguimos mais tempo para inventar coisas novas...

- E não estamos conseguindo achar ninguém pra trabalhar aqui... as pessoas estão suprindo vagas do Ministério depois que vários funcionários saíram por ter se corrompido na época de Voldemort, e ainda tem São Mungus, Gringotes, e, não sei por que os que sobraram preferem trabalhar nas outras lojas que não a nossa...

Uma bola vermelha explodiu nas mãos da única funcionária dos gêmeos deixando-a preta dos pés à cabeça e olhando furiosa para os patrões. Estava explicada a dificuldade de conseguir empregados.

Hermione tirou a cabeça do fichário, finalmente olhando à sua volta e percebendo onde estava.

- Fred, Jorge! – cumprimentou os dois.

Pelo jeito, apesar da leitura, estava ouvindo a conversa dos dois com Harry, porque logo perguntou animadamente, como se acabasse de ter a melhor idéia do mundo.

- Digam... vocês já pensaram em admitir elfos domésticos aqui? – perguntou triunfante.

Os gêmeos levaram Hermione ao andar de cima para discutir a proposta dos elfos. Eles pareciam muito interessados.

Gina estava olhando as novidades dos produtos Wonder Witch... Fred e Jorge estavam agora vendendo maquiagens que até Harry achou fascinante. Pequenos estojos fáceis de carregar que continham um espelho, bastava soprar o pó que continham que a bruxa se envolvia em uma espécie de cortina de fumaça e, quando esta se dissipava, a bruxa aparecia com uma maquiagem impecável.

Comprou um jogo desses para cada uma das duas meninas, que a funcionária da loja não o deixou pagar, dizendo que tinha um crédito na loja.

Fred e Jorge voltaram muito satisfeitos, saltitando com Hermione entre os dois. Uma ave branca apareceu sabe-se lá de onde dando vôos rasantes e quase derrubou a garota da escada antes de pousar no braço de Jorge.

- Olá, chefe. Olá chefe. – a vê disse aos dois irmãos.

Harry a reconheceu como sendo a cacatua que vira na Animais Mágicos quando foi comprar um cão para Hagrid.

- Diga as boas novas, Topete. – Fred disse ao passaro – O que o Percy respondeu?

- Biscoito primeiro. – a vê exigiu.

Jorge torceu os lábios, mas tirou um biscoito de dentro do bolso e entregou a ela, que mastigou contente.

- Sim, Fred, apesar de você irresponsavelmente, como sempre não ter confirmado ao menos a _sua _presença, você ainda pode comparecer ao meu casamento e trazer um acompanhante. Por favor, espero que não faça nada envergonhe a mim ou a minha noiva. - o pássaro reproduziu a voz exata de Percy Weasley. Era como se o próprio estivesse falando. – Seu irmão é muito chato. – a ave adicionou, dessa vez com sua própria voz rouca de papagaio.

- Eu adoro esse bichinho! – Jorge exclamou, afagando as penas do animal.

Harry e Gina riram.

- Você não quer mandar um recado para sua mãe? – a ave perguntou aos gêmeos.

- Falamos com ela ontem...

- Mas não falaram hoje... e ela gosta de ouvir vocês. Ela sente a falta de vocês. Mandem um recado. Ela diz que vocês são desnaturados... - ela insistiu.

- Mamãe dá bolo para ela comer – Fred explicou para Harry e Gina – Ela adora ir à toca.

- Ok... diga a ela que vamos jantar na toca hoje... – Jorge cedeu. – como fazemos todas as noites – adicionou para Gina, que riu.

O pássaro saiu feliz pela porta da loja. Era realmente prático não ter que escrever nada.

Rony reapareceu, com as mãos vazias. Desde que seus irmãos quiseram lhe cobrar em dobro pelos produtos da loja ele não estava mais tão animado em adquirir seus produtos com tanta freqüência.

- Então, resolveu o problema dos elfos? – perguntou se dirigindo a Hermione, que parecia muito satisfeita.

- Mandaremos quatro para a loja. Fred e Jorge prometeram que cuidarão bem deles – lançou um olhar ameaçador para os dois – Confio que eles manterão a palavra.

- Preciso falar com vocês dois – Rony disse, apressadamente.

- Diga, oras. – os gêmeos responderam juntos.

- Em particular... lá em cima. – ele disse.

Todos ficaram meio desconfiados mas resolveram não dizer nada. Fred Jorge e Rony subiram para o segundo andar da loja, onde os gêmeos tinham seu flat, e prometeram encontrar os demais mais tarde, na toca. A conversa pelo jeito ia demorar.

Harry achou estranho Rony guardando algo assim, mas decidiu que perguntaria depois. Estranhamente, Hermione pareceu nem ligar. Estava muito distraída fazendo planos para seus elfos.


	6. Grimmauld Place

**A/N: Nesse capítulo conhecemos a nova casa do Harry. Fiz um blog com as imagens nas quais me baseei para descrever os cômodos, para que possam visualizar como ela seria por dentro. O endereço é: **_**ficpicturesfic . blogspot . com **_

**Me mandem reviews se gostaram ou tem alguma sugestão, por favor. **

**Obrigada por ler =)**

O casamento de Percy foi surpreendentemente chato, até mesmo para quem conhecia os noivos e não esperava nada demais.

Grande parte dos convidados fazia parte do Ministério, todos muito sérios e sisudos. Após a cerimônia não houve sequer um baile, apenas tocaram música clássica durante festa, que se resumiu a um brunch já que Percy e Audrey queriam passar em seus escritórios e resolver algumas coisas antes de viajar.

- Que tipo de pessoa vai trabalhar no dia do próprio casamento? – Rony resmungou, atônito.

- Percy Perfeitinho... – Fred respondeu. Tinha levado como acompanhante a funcionária das Gemialidades Weasley, que estava muito bonita com um vestido verde claro que realçava a cor de seus olhos.

Um elfo doméstico com vestes laranjas e um chapéu de bobo da corte desaparatou na frente deles, quase fazendo Rony cair da cadeira com o susto.

- Chefe, acabaram os caramelos canários... posso convencer os clientes a comprarem outra coisa ou peço para voltarem? – o elfo perguntou, parecendo contente.

- Venda outra coisa E peça para voltarem amanhã – Fred respondeu, com a aprovação do irmão. O elfo desapareceu novamente em um estalo.

- Como vocês fizeram eles usarem roupas? – Hermione perguntou curiosa – Quer dizer... dando roupas vocês estariam dispensando os serviços deles, tentamos fazer isso no ministério mas eles ficam tremendamente ofendidos, isso que eles nem trabalham para a gente...

- Ah, minha cara Hermione... mas aí é que está... – Fred sorriu – nós não _demos _as roupas para eles... apenas _emprestamos_ e pedimos que usassem... – ele piscou.

Harry tinha que admitir, como fizera várias outras vezes, que os dois eram simplesmente geniais.

Como a celebração do casamento de Percy acabou muito cedo, tendo os gêmeos voltado para a loja e ninguém estando com paciência para ouvir as reclamações de Fleur e os comentários de como seu casamento estava melhor mesmo tendo sido invadido por comensais, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina resolveram passar na casa de Andromeda, a quem estavam devendo uma visita desde a ultima vez que a encontraram no Beco Diagonal.

Como uma típica avó de contos de fadas, Andromeda sempre tinha em casa v´rias qualidades de biscoitos e sempre fazia uma quantidade enorme de comida quando esperava visitas, o que deixava Rony muito feliz de aparecer em sua casa.

Naquele dia em particular ela tinha feito dois tipos de bolo, tortinhas salgadas, cupcakes, scones e sanduíches, os quatro amigos estavam tendo dificuldade de dar conta de tantas coisas, mesmo com a ajuda ansiosa de Rony.

Teddy tentava se equilibrar sem muito sucesso na vassoura que Harry lhe comprara de presente de aniversário de um ano, ele e Gina riam de seus esforços. Não havia muito com que se preocupar pois Andromeda conjurou um tapete fofo que impediria que ele se machucasse se caísse.

Os periquitos cantavam alegres, mas estavam com um tom diferente que de costume.

- Espera um pouco – Disse Harry, observando com mais atenção – Não está faltando um deles?

- Ah, sim... – Respondeu Andrômeda – O que imitava a voz do John Lennon. Ele sumiu uns dois dias atrás... saiu voando atrás de uma alauda japônica...

Harry e Hermione quase caíram da cadeira de tanto rir pela infeliz coincidência., Andromeda não pôde evitar um sorriso e Gina ficou olhando os dois entendendo tanto quanto Teddy o que estava acontecendo.

(A/N: Sim, é uma referencia à Yoko... eu não podia deixar passar.)

A atenção de todos foi tomada pelo pássaro que ensaiava para pousar no quintal, uma coruja branca que pareceria muito Edwiges não fosse o fato que a parte interna de suas asas estava tingida de rosa choque.

O pássaro deu alguns vôos rasantes e rodopios trazendo um envelope amarelo ouro em seu bico e Hary pôde então notar que, além de tudo, ela soltava algo parecido com purpurina de suas asas enquanto voava.

Stardust, concluiu.

A ave depositou o envelope em seu colo, no qual seu nome estava escrito com letras bem desenhadas.

Harry abriu o envelope enquanto Rony tossia por causa da purpurina espalhada.

" _ Potter_

_A Stardust companhia de arquitetura e decoração tem o orgulho de lhe convidar para conhecer sua nova, magnífica, exuberante e recém reformada casa._

_Estaremos apresentando sua nova morada para quem quiser convidar neste domingo, a partir das oito da manhã._

_Aguardamos ansiosos por sua aprovação."_

Harry mal podia acreditar, sua casa finalmente estava pronta. Com muitos meses de atraso, é claro, mas não teria que se preocupar mais com ela.

Daria um jeito nos cisnes de Stardust depois.

Na manhã seguinte, todo um grupo de pessoas estava reunido para conhecer a nova casa do Largo Grimmauld. Como era domingo, ninguém estava trabalhando e puderam se juntar ao grupo o sr. e sra. Weasley, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Hermione e Gina. Gui e Fleur estavam viajando, não tiveram tempo de sair em lua de mel na época que se casaram então resolveram aproveitar para viajar agora que tudo estava calmo. Fizeram questão, de qualquer forma, de viajar para o lugar mais longe possível de Percy e Audrey.

Stardust já estava na porta com suas longas vestes de um amarelo ovo muito berrante e um cinto roxo, rodeado por seus assistentes que pareciam aliviados.

A casa estava irreconhecível, mesmo por fora. Se destacava muito entre os prédios vizinhos do mesmo modelo e teria chamado muito a atenção de trouxas passantes se estivesse visível a eles. As paredes antes carcomidas pelo tempo e tingidas de cinza pela fumaça dos carros e falta de reparos haviam sido lixadas e pintadas de um simpático amarelo-creme. As mãos francesas antes em formato de serpentes que aparavam as janelas foram substituídas por outras mais neutras, com folhas e arabescos que, junto com os afrescos, rosáceas e molduras das janelas eram brancos. Algumas das janelas ainda tinham floreiras dais quais despencavam ramos muito verdes de heras e outras tinham ganhado sacadas adornadas com arbustos redondos em vasos.

Fez um grande floreio antes de se afastar da porta e Harry pôde ver que havia uma fita vermelha com um laço impedindo a passagem. Stardust entregou a ele uma tesoura para que estreasse a casa, o que Harry fez a contragosto, mas decidindo não contrariar o magigeto para que tudo corresse o mais rápido possível.

Um dos assistentes se apressou a trazer uma garrafa de champanhe enquanto outros distribuíam taças aos convidados. Harry ficava cada vez mais perdido.

- Precisa mesmo de tudo isso? – perguntou aflito.

- Claro, você precisa batizar a casa...

- Batizar? – aquilo ficava mais e mais confuso.

- Ah seu tolinho... é óbvio! – respondeu o magiteto em seu tom afetado – Você precisa dar a ela um nome, senão como é que vão conseguir chegar nela via pó de flu?

Harry nunca tinha pensado nisso... Verdade, a casa dos Weasley se chamava 'A toca' a de Gui 'Shell Cottage', mas nçao havia imaginado que tinha que dar um nome para o que sempre chamara de casa no largo Grimmauld, número doze.

- Gina? – Ele olhou para a namorada, suplicando para que ela tivesse uma idéia.

A menina deu de ombros, apesar de Harry insistir que um dia eles dois orariam juntos naquela casa, ela não tinha pensado em um nome.

- Casa amarela? – Rony sugeriu, olhando para a fachada.

- Feito, "A casa amarela" será. – Harry respondeu a Stardust que batizou a casa com um aceno da varinha.

Harry cortou a fita. Agora podiam finalmente ver as transformações prometidas pelo mago extravagante que contratara.

O hall de entrada estava muito diferente do que Harry lembrava. As paredes escuras agora, estavam pintadas de um tom de marrom que puxava para o dourado adornadas por molduras; um lustre pendia do teto iluminando o ambiente e o odioso porta guarda-chuvas de pé de trasgo deu lugar a uma bela chapeleira.

- Não conseguimos tirar o quadro – Stardust explicou – Tivemos que emparedá-lo.

Harry sorriu, assim como seu amigos, era um bom destino para aquele quadro de aparência e personalidade tão perversos.

- H-Haarry... – Rony gritou, pedindo socorro. Uma samambaia que estava na entrada estava enrolando seus ramos no pescoço do menino ruivo.

- Oh, me desculpe, esqueci de avisar... ela faz isso com as pessoas que entraram sem ser convidadas a entrar... – e fuzilou Rony com o olhar como se o julgasse pela falta de modos.

- Estou convidando todos a entrar – Harry disse. A planta soltou Rony que a olhou feio.

Seguiram Stardust que mostrava cada detalhe da casa como se fosse um guia de museu. Quadros de paisagem decoravam os corredores com campos de flores tocados pelo vento, montanhas, cachoeiras e lagos límpidos que eram iluminados por arandelas de bronze; havia ainda um aparador muito parecido com um que Harry vira na loja que compraram os presentes de Percy com um grande espelho.

No fim do corredor, a sala de jantar onde a ordem antigamente se reunia.

A sala de jantar mantinha as paredes escuras de outrora, mas tinham sido repintadas, janelas de cor bege com cortinas do mesmo tom davam conta de iluminar o ambiente durante o dia e promover um equilíbrio com as paredes negras. O odioso lustre de serpentes retorcidas deu lugar a outro de uma elegância simples, com pequenos cristais pendurados e cúpulas que pareciam minúsculos abajures. A mesa e as cadeiras ainda eram as mesmas, mas receberam um bom tratamento com todos estofados trocados por uma estampa floral sóbria, organizadas sobre um tapete persa que complementava as cores da sala. Uma cristaleira com diversos objetos que pertenceram à família Potter ocupava o lugar das relíquias tenebrosas da família Black e um buffet pequeno com dois abajures de cor âmbar davam mais luz ao ambiente.

- Achei que você usaria aquele lustre que tanto gostou na decoração... – Harry disse, notando que os lustres da sala de jantar, embora muito bonitos, não se pareciam em nada com o lustre que Stardust quase beijou no dia em que o levara para conhecer a casa a ser reformada.

- Ha! Como se eu fosse desperdiçar um legítimo Strauss Sputnick em uma sala de jantar... – ele exclamou – Não não... ele está no salão de baile que tem um magnífico pé direito de dois andares! – adicionou, contente.

- Salão de baile? – Harry ficou surpreso e percebeu que as outras pessoas pareciam tão confusas como ele.

- Aiai... – o magiteto suspirou – vocês realmente não conheciam nada dessa casa, não é mesmo? Francamente, _gentem_, Essa era a mansão dos Black, uma das mais tradicionais famílias de bruxos da grã-bretanha, onde vocês esperavam que eles recebessem seus convidados para festas formais? Hello-ow. – disse quebrando a mão para trás. – O acesso ao salão é por uma porta oculta na parede debaixo da escada – ele informou, como seu fosse uma coisa óbvia – é uma pena que vocês não tenham visto o antes – fez um biquinho – mas ah... vou mostrar agora, quer saber? Depois vocês vêem a cozinha e o jardim.

Todos já estavam encantados com a sala de jantar mas nada podia prepará-los para o que estava por vir. Com dois toques da varinha, Stardust abriu a parede que dava acesso a um cômodo gigantesco com uma imponência que Harry somente vira antes em Hogwarts.

O salão era imenso e tinha janelas por todas as paredes com colunas brancas e douradas; o teto era dourado envolvidos por várias molduras com diferentes arabescos do qual pendia o lustre gigantesco que Stardust tanto gostara. O chão era formado por mosaicos de granito preto e mármore e Harry pensou que seria realmente uma boa idéia ter um elfo doméstico para cuidar de tudo aquilo, o cômodo devia comportar fácil mais de cem pessoas.

Em uma das paredes estava uma lareira muito alta em pedra dentro da qual caberia mais de uma pessoa em pé – pó de flu – Harry logo pensou.

- Estou particularmente orgulhoso dessa lareira, se me permite... – Stardust se adiantou – Ela tem um dispositivo que tira todas as cinzas das roupas das pessoas que saem dela, não é maravilhoso? Pode receber os convidados direto no salão...

- Dá pra fazer uma festa de casamento aqui... – Fred disse, olhando para todos os lados. Jorge puxou Angelina pelo braço, fingindo que os dois estavam dançando.

Stardust deu mais um aceno com sua varinha e um piano de cauda que estava em um dos cantos da sala começou a tocar sozinho para acompanhar o casal.

- É uma boa, Gina, não precisaremos passar a tarde toda erguendo aquelas tendas no quintal da Toca quando você casar com o Harry – Fred provocou, a menina que ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Harry sorriu, passando o braço em torno da sua cintura.

- Está tudo muito lindo, Harry... – a cumprimentou. Arthur estava inspecionando a lareira muito interessado.

- Vamos vamos, deslumbrem-se depois, ainda temos mais três andares para conhecer! – Stardust chamou, batendo suas características palminhas.

Saíram do salão de baile voltando para o corredor, o magiteto queria mostrar a sala de visitas ates de subirem para os quartos.

Harry, Rony e Hermione conheciam bem o cômodo, onde tinham dormido quando estavam procurando as horcruxes, mas ele não se parecia nada com o que lembravam.

Paredes vermelhas contrastavam com o teto branco de molduras e brocados. As cortinas eram de um tom puxado pra o dourado como a moldura de um grande espelho que ficava em um dos cantos. Uma lareira branca tinha destaque no cômodo mesmo com todos os diferentes sofás, poltronas e mesas e pufes. Do lado oposto, um aparador com grandes castiçais e um vaso de flores atrás do qual podia-se ver um quadro de tapeçaria ladeado com arandelas e pratos de porcelana. Outros vasos de flores e uma palmeira davam um toque ainda mais aconchegante ao que parecia ser o cômodo mais social da casa.

Apesar da insistência de Rony em testar o sofá par ver se era realmente confortável para uma soneca, Stardust guiou os convidados até o piso superior.

Até mesmo as escadas tinham sido reformadas, seu corrimão trocado por outro de uma madeira avermelhada. A parede tinha a mesma cor daquelas do Hall de entrada, como se fossem uma continuação.

O piso superior continha um quarto e um escritório.

O escritório tinha móveis entalhados de uma madeira nobre, escrivaninha, estantes, sofá e cadeiras. Uma luminária com o braço trabalhado e algumas plantas ajudavam a deixar o lugar menos sóbrio.

O primeiro quarto tinha as paredes mostarda e cortinas amarelas, uma penteadeira com um busto de alabastro e um suporte para casacos estavam do lado oposto à porta; uma cama de casal com a cabeceira e pés entalhados em marrom escuro em cima de um tapete bege com desenhos de flores ficava de frente para um sofá de dois lugares com almofadas estampadas de libélulas. O armário, que não estava visível para quem observava apenas da porta, tinha duas portas e, segundo Stardust, seria o suficiente para visitas.

Não havia mais cômodos naquele andar por o pé direito alto dos cômodos do térreo tomavam uma boa área.

No andar acima, mais dois quartos e uma biblioteca.

O segundo quarto tinha as paredes de um tom bordô com brocados de um marrom amarelado, com móveis coloniais como o anterior, uma cama de casal, duas cômodas, criados-mudos, um armário de quatro portas e uma escrivaninha. Tinha ainda uma mesinha com duas cadeiras com uma bandeja de prata e um jogo de chá. Em cima de uma das cômodas estava um espelho que dava opiniões sobre a pessoa refletida, como os espelhos que haviam na pensão do Caldeirão Furado.

O terceiro quarto tinha as paredes de um bege neutro, uma cama com pilastras esculpidas e um divã marrom com franjas. Tinha pequenos vasos de heras e quadros que decoravam a parede da cabeceira da cama, dois criados-mudos com abajures de cúpula preta. O armário tinha apenas duas portas, mas havia uma cômoda maior que do quarto anterior e um baú antigo. Do outro lado uma poltrona marrom de couro e um pufe acompanhavam uma estante alta.

Os dois quartos desse andar tinham lareiras que, embora fossem pequenas para viagens com pó de flu eram suficientes para manter seus hóspedes aquecidos mesmo na pior nevasca.

Hermione ficou absolutamente encantada com a biblioteca e fez questão de comunicar a Harry que pretendia visitá-lo com freqüência para usá-la.

A biblioteca tomava dois andares com seu pé direito. Tinha uma bancada que dava acesso a várias estantes de livros na parte superior e um lustre muito grande com duas cúpulas pendia do teto. Era toda forrada em painéis de madeira, deixando em destaque uma pareira branca. Na parte de baixo havia uma escrivaninha, duas poltronas brancas colocadas de lados opostos a uma mesa de centro, uma grande mesa redonda com cadeiras mais afastada da lareira além de outras estantes de livros que corriam as paredes.

O ultimo andar tinha apenas dois quartos e um pequeno hall que encontrava as escadarias. Ali estava o quarto principal, onde Sirius deixara Bicuço trancado quando estava morando ali e outro do tamanho dos anteriores.

O quarto principal era fabuloso. Não havia um resquício sequer da destruição causada pelo hipogrifo em sua estadia no casarão.

Tinha uma ante-sala elegante com dois sofás e uma poltrona de cor bege, acompanhada por um pufe com detalhes em uma madeira avermelhada esculpida. Uma mesa de centro com tampo em mármore estava adornada com uma cesta de ameixas maduras e duas plantas em vasos de chão complementavam a decoração.

A cama de tamanho king tinha pilastras altas e em vez de criados-mudos havia duas pequenas cômodas ao seu lado. Uma Palmeira enfeitava o quarto ao lado de uma grande lareira com detalhes em madeira esculpida. Além dos lustres elegantes, uma clarabóia de vitral deixava a luz do sol iluminar o quarto durante o dia.

O outro quarto seria digno para uma princesa. Stardust realmente caprichara.

As paredes azul claras combinavam perfeitamente com os móveis creme e dourado adornados com desenhos de flores e detalhes esculpidos. Parecia um cômodo de casa de boneca, todos os móveis acompanhavam o desenho da cama, dois criados mudos, uma penteadeira com um grande espelho de moldura dourada, duas cadeiras de braço fazendo jogo com uma mesinha de chá e, em uma extensão do quarto, um vestiário com um divã, mais espelhos e um armário de quatro portas.

Gina adorou esse quarto em particular, ficava brincando com os vidrinhos de perfume na penteadeira enquanto Stardust tentava em vão chamar a atenção das pessoas para o quadro de pôneis que brincavam alegremente no closet. Ele queria por toda a lei do mundo mostrar o jardim, o que Harry tanto temia depois que o viu carregando cisnes pelo Beco Diagonal. Mas, pensou o garoto, se o trabalho tivesse sido tão bem feito quanto o resto da casa, ele poderia perdoar as aves extravagantes.

Desceram novamente as escadas para tomar o acesso ao jardim pela cozinha, que mantinha seu aspecto original, tendo sido apenas restaurada.

Através da porta antes oculta por um armário podia-se chegar a uma estufa com várias plantas decorativas. No meio dela, uma mesa com um sofá e algumas cadeiras, onde se podia fazer as refeições durante o dia observando o jardim.

Era impressionante que um jardim daquele tamanho tivesse ficado oculto por tanto tempo. Um caminho de pedras levava a um gramado muito verde com muitas árvores, flores e arbustos. Ao fundo, o lago do qual Stardust falara, com seus novos habitantes pescoçudos.

Grandes arbustos de flores que Harry nunca vira antes estavam espalhados por todos os lados e Hermione achou ter visto uma fadinha sair de alguns deles.

- Fiquei sabendo que você tem um afilhado... ele pode desfrutar disso enquanto você não tiver filhos.

Do outro lado do lago havia a casa da árvore mais fantástica que Harry já vira. Poderia muito bem ser um chalé e não um brinquedo de crianças. Os galhos da árvore se entrelaçavam com s paredes, servindo de sustentação em alguns pontos. Tinha uma pequena varanda e mais de uma escada, além de escorregador e balanços na parte de trás. Fred e Jorge estavam "inspecionando" a casa, para o desespero e aflição de Angelina.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Era tudo perfeito demais. Grande demais. Mesmo para alguém abastado a casa seria considerada luxuosa, quanto mais para alguém que viveu grande parte da vida debaixo de uma escada. Se os Dursley pudessem ver aquilo... pensou, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Acho que vou te mandar uns dois elfos de uma vez – Hermione disse, olhando para casa pelo jardim.

- Estou achando que vou precisar mesmo. – Harry concordou.

O sr. e a sra. Weasley o parabenizaram pela casa, o que deixava Harry muito encabulado. Mesmo com tudo isso, sempre achara que a Toca era a casa mais aconchegante que conhecera em toda sua vida.

Stardust sugeriu que todos fizessem um lanche, já que comprara quitutes para a inauguração e guiou os visitantes de volta para a sala de visitas. Discretamente, puxou Harry para um canto, entregando a ele um envelope.

- Meus honorários – cochichou.

Harry tinha a leve impressão que ele estava prestes a ficar falido.


	7. Uma proposta insone

Harry ainda não estava pobre, apesar dos gastos vultosos com a reforma. É verdade, os montes de ouro em seus cofres haviam sofrido uma boa redução, mas nada que seus rendimentos de auror e os aluguéis de alguns imóveis que seus pais e Sirius lhe deixaram, os quais passaram para a sua administração quando completou a maioridade não tivessem resolvido nos últimos dois anos.

Tinha conseguido convencer Rony a morar temporariamente com ele na Casa Amarela, assim batizada pelo amigo ruivo sem muita criatividade, enquanto ele não se resolvia se pedia Hermione logo em casamento ou não. Para a sorte de Harry, a estava absolutamente empolgada com sua nova neta, Victoire, que via praticamente todos os dias, e quase não notou quando seu filho Rony abandonou o ninho.

Ao contrário de Rony com seu comportamento indeciso, não fosse a empolgação de Gina com sua escalação para fazer parte das Harpias, Harry já estaria casado com ela no momento em que a namorada recebeu seu certificado de Hogwarts, mas ela insistia em postergar isso pelo menos até sair da reserva e fazer parte do time principal.

Rony, por outro lado, não tinha esse problema. Ainda estavam em treinamento, é verdade, mas o período de estágio já havia passado há alguns meses e, além de um aumento substancial do salário, ele e Harry já estavam indo a campo com os aurores mais velhos. Hermione estava muito bem estabelecida no departamento de controle de criaturas mágicas, subseção de administração de elfos domésticos, mas estava começando a ficar interessada no departamento de leis mágicas, apesar do que dissera anos antes ao infame ministro da magia que substituiu Fudge brevemente e que levara aos três amigos as notícias do testamento de Dumbledore. Além de um certo pé frio de subir no altar, Harry não via motivo para a enrolação do amigo, que já carregava a aliança de noivado no bolso há semanas.

Estavam brincando com Teddy no quintal, que fora deixado por Andromeda no dia anterior. Já estava grandinho o suficiente para que o padrinho conseguisse cuidar dele sem maiores problemas e os elfos domésticos enviados por Hermione para cuidar da casa ajudavam com o necessário. Ele adorava a casa da árvore e, naquele momento, Harry e Rony o ajudavam com sua brincadeira favorita: o escorregador. Teddy passava horas deslizando pelo escorregados que dava várias voltas e Harry o levitava novamente para o início da descida com um aceno preguiçoso da varinha.

- Ele não cansa nunca? – Rony perguntou.

- Só se achar outra coisa pra fazer... – Harry respondeu – Mas os cisnes estão tão felizes, esquecidos por ele... melhor deixar assim... - Teddy tinha o hábito de perseguir os cisnes pelo quintal, não que fizesse algum mal a eles mas as aves não gostavam muito da brincadeira. – Veja lá, ele encontrou a vassoura...

Já era a segunda vassoura que Harry comprava para o afilhado. A antiga, que ele certa vez tinha visto na copa mundial de quadribol e que flutuava bem baixo, deixando as crianças rasparem os pé no chão, tinha ficado muito pequena. A nova não voava muito alto, ficava a pouco mais de meio metro do chão: o suficiente para a queda não machucar mas dar a sensação de vôo como uma vassoura de verdade.

- Afinal – Harry disse, mudando de assunto enquanto se servia de mais limonada – Até quando você vai ficar carregando essa aliança?

- Não sei... – Rony parecia encabulado – É mais difícil que parece, sério mesmo! Ela não para de falar sobre as coisas do ministério, não é como se eu pudesse interromper no meio do discurso dela de qualidade de vida élfica... – ele resmungou.

- Oi, Harry, Rony – Jorge e Fred apareceram vindos da casa.

- C-como é que vocês entraram? Passamos dois dias colocando feitiços anti-aparatação... – Rony quase gritou, surpreso.

- O elfo deixou a gente entrar

- É, ele gosta da gente.

- Fez umas perguntas pra se certificar.

- Mas passamos em todas – Jorge concluiu.

- Vim chamar vocês pra festa do casamento amanhã – Fred disse, animado.

Harry e Rony quase cuspiram o suco.

-AMANHÃ?

- Não se preocupem, pode ir com qualquer roupa mesmo... como eu sempre disse em tdos os casamentos da família, no meu não quero frescura nenhuma. Vamos passar no ministério amanhã de manhãzinha, assinar os papéis e ir pra casa da mamãe almoçar.

- E Appolinia? Está bem com isso assim?

- Ah, está... a única exigência é que o casamento em si acabe bem cedo que ela quer cozinhar pra festa.

- Ótimo! – Rony disse, entusiasmado.

Era no mínimo estranho, mesmo no mundo dos bruxos, e provavelmente até entre os bruxos italianos como Appolinia, que a noiva cozinhasse no próprio casamento, mas Harry sabia como ela detestava a cozinha inglesa, tirando alguns poucos pratos que tinham sido inventados pela própria sra. Weasley.

A noiva de Fred era uma bruxa voluptuosa, de cabelos muito compridos e negros e olhos de cigana, sempre maquiados. Tinha uma trattoria que ficava quase defronte as Gemialidades Weasley e acabou conhecendo os dois, que faziam praticamente todas as refeições por lá, o que estava começando a ficar visível na altura da cintura.

- E aí Teddy? O que você acha? Festa amanhã com muita lasanha? – Harry perguntou ao afilhado que estava voando em torno dos gêmeos.

- A Vicky vai? – o menino perguntou, meio incerto. – Ela está chata... fica me seguindo... – disse com um muchocho.

- Daqui uns anos, meu rapaz, você é que ficará seguindo ela! – Jorge disse, os outros rindo e concordando. Victoire era muito parecida com Fleur, talvez até ficasse mais bonita, os traços de veela no sangue permanecendo mesmo nessa geração.

Teddy mostrou a língua para os dois, incerto de qual deles tinha feito o comentário.

.

.

.

.

. ***

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione acordou e tateou o lado da cama onde Rony deveria estar. Ele costumava aproveitar quando Teddy passava a noite na Casa Amarela para dormir com a namorada no Flat que ela estava alugando.

Achou muito estranha a ausência dele. Devia ter saído para ir ao banheiro já que sempre tinha que ser praticamente derrubado da cama para acordar. Esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, até sentir uma arranhada em sua bochecha.

- Aaaaaai! – Se assustou, olhando para a mão. Havia nela um anel de ouro branco com um belo diamante incrustado, pela perfeição da peça, deveria ser artesanato goblin.

- Bom diaaaaa! – Rony disse animado carregando uma bandeja de café da manhã que, se não tivesse sido enfeitiçada, jamais comportaria o tanto de comida que estava empilhada nela. Havia sanduíches, fatias de bolo, frutas, muffins, bolinhos, torradas, geléias, patês, queijos e frios variados, dois bules, uma leiteira, açucareiro e uma jarra de suco de laranja. – Eu sei que você não gosta muito de suco de abóbora pela manhã, então trouxe de laranja.

Rony acordando de manhã cedo já era uma coisa estranha, preparar o café da manhã então.

-Você fez tudo isso? – perguntou admirada.

- Claro que não! Acha o que, que eu iria te envenenar? Tenho perfeita noção da minha capacidade... comprei no armazém aqui da frente. – ele disse triunfante. – Ainda mais que estamos noivos agora e tudo mais, não faria nada que arriscasse a sua saúde...

- Noivos? – Hermione disse, perplexa.

- É, eu te pedi ontem à noite – ele disse, como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Ahn? Quando – Ela distintamente não lembrava de nada. Foram jantar em um ótimo restaurante trouxa que ela sugerira, assistiram a uma peça de teatro, se agarraram até de madrugada no quarto do flat e dormiram juntos. Não havia qualquer lembrança de uma proposta de casamento em sua cabeça.

- Eu perguntei... você primeiro mandou eu calar a boca porque estava com sono, mas depois disse "uhum...", mas você tava meio mole então resolvi te ajudar e colocar o anel no seu dedo... – ele disse, como se fosse uma coisa perfeitamente normal.

- Ronald Weasley, você me pediu em casamento enquanto eu estava dormindo?

- Você não estava totalmente dormindo... – ele se defendeu – eu te cutuquei antes...

Ah, sim, porque isso fazia tudo muito mais correto.

Hermione ainda estava perplexa, olhando o anel. Ele teve muito bom gosto na escolha, tinha que admitir.

- Você... não vai mudar de idéia, né? – ele disse, sentando-se na cama e armando os pés da bandeja para colocá-la do lado de Hermione.

Ela riu. Se essa era a forma de Rony Weasley pedi-la em casamento, depois de ficar enrolando desde que deixaram Hogwarts, que fosse assim mesmo.

- É claro que não. Eu aceito me casar com você. – ela abraçou o namorado, agora noivo, dando-lhe um terno beijo e voltando a admirar o anel.

- Então... – ele disse, olhando para a bandeja – Nesse espírito de casamento, o que é meu é seu e vice versa... será que eu posso comer esse seu bolinho?


	8. La dolce vita

Havia possivelmente o dobro de pessoas no casamento de Fred do que no casamento de Gui. Duas tendas extras foram erguidas uma das quais acomodava praticamente só a família extensa de Appolinia que era surpreendentemente extensa.

Mesas de madeira muito grandes estavam dispostas lado a lado ladeadas por bancos e decoradas com pequenos arranjos de flores do campo, em cada canto das tendas armadas estavam grandes barris de vinho e cerveja amanteigada, além de garrafas de wisky e outras bebidas que Harry nunca vira antes em uma bancada.

O único outro lugar em que possivelmente as mesas tinham tanta comida quanto no casamento era Hogwarts em dias de festa. A cada dez ou quinze minutos mais pratos apareciam parecendo ainda mais apetitosos que os anteriores, para a alegria dos convidados, especialmente Rony, que se continuasse no mesmo ritmo só conseguiria sair de seu banco com a ajuda de um guindaste.

A noiva, com a ajuda de suas irmãs, mãe e tias ocuparam a cozinha da , um fato com o qual estranhamente ela parecia não se importar. Ela conversava animadamente com Angelina e Gina com Victoire em seu colo enquanto o tentava participar da roda de amigos do , pai de Appolinia sem muito sucesso. Era possível notar o por que.

Às vezes era impossível saber, pelos gestos grandiosos e altura da voz se os bruxos italianos estavam se divertindo ou se uma briga tinha começado. De fato, às vezes uma discussão mais calorosa tomava conta de um grupo, até que alguém dizia animadamente "Garibaldi!" e todos brindavam felizes. Aparentemente, notou Harry, era alguém importante tanto para os bruxos quanto para os trouxas daquele país.

Teddy estava escondido atrás da saia de sua avó, tentando ficar incógnito. Victoire já tinha conseguido encontrá-lo algumas vezes e a fuga era uma coisa complicada, apesar de Teddy conseguir correr muito mais rápido que a menina. Não que Victoire ainda não estivesse conseguindo correr, mas as várias camadas de seu vestido bufante cor de rosa não davam chance a muito movimento. Fleur e sua filha eram as únicas pessoas que estavam usando vestes mais formais, próprias para qualquer casamento que não o de Fred. Todos os convidados estavam usando roupas confortáveis e casuais.

- E então, vocês já contaram pra mais alguém? – Harry perguntou a Hermione, que usava uma blusa branca rendada e uma saia estampada de lilás, depois que tomou o hábito de cuidar de seus cabelos antes terrivelmente armados com poções eles tinham um ondulado comportado e bonito que combinavam com seu rosto. Não fazia sentido perguntar a Rony, já que ele responderia de boca cheia, deixando sua noiva indignada.

- Ainda não... – ela respondeu – Não queríamos tirar a atenção do casamento do Fred, sabe...

Harry observava Gina de longe, enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção. Estava usando um vestido verde que contrastava com seus cabelos ruivos, com uma saia rodada e um decote bonito nas costas. Para o desespero de Teddy, Victoire a seguia saltitando.

- 'adê u Teddy? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho e olhando para os lados, parecia natural que Teddy Lupin estaria na cola do padrinho como de costume.

- Deve estar brincando por aí, Vicky... Vá procurá-lo... vá... – Harry disse, suavemente.

Victoire saiu procurando o amigo relutante por debaixo das mesas, deixando o grupo sozinho. Gina sentou-se na perna de Harry.

- Rony, você não tem medo de explodir? – perguntou, olhando o irmão incrédula.

- Nah... – ele disse, afastando o terceiro prato. – Estou esperando os risotos... – sorriu.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- E então... – Harry perguntou, abraçando Gina – Alguma previsão sobre o time? Não quer desistir dessa idéia de esperar entrar pro time principal antes de casar?

Ela sorriu, misteriosamente.

- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Ah... acho que Victoire encontrou seu afilhado...

E ela tinha. Claro, ao custo de algumas manchas de terra nos babados de seu vestido que fariam Fleur surtar assim que visse a filha, e agora estava arrastando o menino relutante pela mão para conhecer sua coleção de unicórnios de pelúcia que tinha trazido para a casa da avó.

- Essa família precisa de mais crianças... não é justo com o Teddy arcar com todos os caprichos da Victoire... – Rony disse, mordiscando um pedaço de bruschetta.

- Quer parar de comer? – Hermione disse, batendo no braço de seu noivo com o buque de daminha que Victoire tinha esquecido na mesa.

Appolinia finalmente tinha deixado a cozinha e estava dançando com Fred. Não uma valsa formal, tinham riscado isso de seus planos de casamento, dançavam com uma música animada acompanhados por vários convidados.

Fred sorria de orelha a orelha, orgulhoso de sua mulher que chamava muita a atenção de seus colegas de escola que tinham sido convidados para seu casamento. Harry tinha que admitir que era uma mulher bem atraente, de formas voluptuosas, olhos muito negros e cabelos da mesma cor que alcançavam a sua cintura. Estava usando um vestido bordô bem decotado, adornado com um espartilho do mesmo tom.

Neville apareceu bem atrasado, mas Rony o assegurou que ainda tinha bastante comida e que os noivos só tinham dado o ar da graça a poucos minutos. Ele se sentou junto dos amigos.

- E então, Neville, como vai a vida em Hogwarts? – Harry perguntou. Neville estava fazendo um estágio com a professora Sprout, que resolveu treiná-lo pessoalmente para ser seu sucessor.

- Ah, está ótimo! Tenho acesso a todas as estufas e nas férias de verão irei para a América do Sul estudar as plantas tropicais... – disse animado.

- A Luna está na América do Sul atualmente, não? – Gina perguntou.

Neville se serviu de um pouco do vinho antes de responder.

- Sim... recebi uma carta poucos dias atrás. Ela e o marido-

-MARIDO? – várias pessoas se surpreenderam.

- Sim, ela acabou casando com aquele rapaz, Rolf Scamander, com quem fugiu. Mas enfim... eles estão catalogando espécies desconhecidas de animais mágicos na Amazônia...

- Desconhecidos ou imaginários? – Rony perguntou, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Espero que desconhecidos – Disse Neville – Rolf é neto do Newt Scamander, autor do livro "Criaturas Mágicas e onde encontrá-las"...

- Deve ser uma pessoa sensata – Hermione ponderou.

- Mas ele casou com a Luna... – Rony argumentou, como se isso certamente diagnosticasse uma certa falta de juízo.

- E eu aceitei casar com você, uma coisa não anula a outra – Hermione retrucou. Todos riram, à exceção de Rony.

Teddy aparentemente tinha conseguido escapar das garras de Victoire, pois ela agora estava andando pelos jardins muito emburrada, de punhos cerrados procurando algo ou alguém.

Jorge e Angelina sentaram-se na mesa junto ao grupo de amigos.

- E então, Gina... Time principal, hein? Parabéns! – Ela abraçou Gina, contente.

- Time principal? – Harry ficou surpreso – Você... Você não contou nada!

- Ah... – A menina ruiva ficou encabulada – Eu não queria tirar a atenção do casamento do Fred...

- Massa... dá pra gente fazer o casamento junto e economizar no desgaste com a organização da festa... – Rony disse, contente...

Hermione deu-lhe um cutucão.

- Ai... – o rapaz ruivo reclamou, massageando seu braço. Era impossível saber quem estava mais vermelho, Gina ou Harry.

- Erm... então... – Gina disse, ainda encabulada – Eu fiquei sabendo só ontem, na verdade... havia especulações, claro, mas eu não queria criar expectativas pra depois me decepcionar.

- Mas que história é esse de casamento conjunto? – Jorge perguntou, risonho.

- Ah, o Harry disse que assim que a Gina entrasse no time principal eles iam casar e... AAAARGH! Hermione, isso dói!

Hermione havia batido em Rony novamente por sua falta de tato, dessa vez com a tábua de frios.

Harry balançada a cabeça, com uma mão cobrindo a testa e Gina parecia estar procurando um buraco para se esconder como um avestruz. Neville parecia muito perdido.

- Estão indo cortar o bolo, não é melhor irmos pra lá? – ele disse, astutamente, desviando a atenção da conversa anterior.

Todos concordaram que seria o melhor a fazer, ao menos de boca cheia Rony provavelmente pararia de fazer comentários.


End file.
